Resurrection
by cote6604
Summary: Takes place afterS4E9. Rebekah wakes up from her coffin and gets some revenge on her brother Klaus for betraying her once again, which unleashes a chain of events that threaten them all. An evil stronger than any of them sets its eyes on them with only one goal on its mind. The utter destruction of everyone in Mystic Falls. Jeremy/Anna Jeremy/Rebekah Caroline/Klaus...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you." Anna spoke softly, bringing her hands to Jeremy's cheek. Her soft see through hands sliding across his cheek, Jeremy closed his eyes trying to imagine that he could actually feel them.

"Hey….Good morning." Jeremy opened his eyes, as he felt his heart sunk to his stomach.

"Don't look so sad Jer…."

"How can I not? I'm a walking monster, a bloody assassin who can't help but to try and kill the one person alive that still is family to me." He muttered off, looking at the woman who grew to love with every inch of his being.

"Fight it Jer." Anna responded softly, bringing her lips close to his.

"This…..this is so unfair." Bringing his hand to her cheek, it immediately went through and a tear rolled down his eye. Anna just returned a sad smile.

"I wish I could hold you one more time, just once."

"Even the Vampire me?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I would stake myself before I could stake you to be honest. I don't know what I would do if you showed yourself as a Vampire, alive and in front of me."

"Well, you wouldn't stake me I know that much." Anna spoke with absolute certainty.

"How can you be so sure Anna? Look at what I have become." Jeremy spoke as it was obvious.

"Because I would rape you before you even had a chance to grab a stake." Anna responded, Jeremy just started laughing, so much his ribs started to hurt.

"You think I'm joking!"

"Oh, I know you're not, why do you think I'm laughing?" In response Anna turned around and reached behind her to where Jeremy's note book was, only to have her hand pass right through it. Her plan of throwing it at him failed completely in the moment she forgotten she was a ghost. Jeremy seeing this stopped his laughter immediately.

"One day Anna, I promise we will be together."

"It better not be for a long Time Jer, you still have a life to live. Don't worry about me, I'm happy to just see you from time to time."

"From time to time?" Jeremy asked in doubt.

"Well, I wouldn't show up so much if you didn't think about me so much." Anna retorted.

"And whose fault is that Anna?"

Rebekah eyes shot open, her eternal sleep once again was ended. She was in a cave, the last memories of the room of her brothers came back into her head. Betrayed, once again by Stefan and her brother Klaus, the man she stuck through thick and thin, who she called family, the same man that kept staking her every time she dared to voice her opinion that did not agree with his own. He had gone too far this time, the pain, the anguish he had put her through and she dared never to retaliate. Well that was going to change today, giving her an evil smile she decided on doing something that would torture her older brother.

"Rebekah?" April opened her mouth, truth be told Rebekah was ultimately grateful for the girl but she didn't want to be harmed because of her. What she did next she knew was the only thing that could protect her. Even though she was wearing Vervain to an original it didn't make a difference, they could still compel them easily.

"April, this day has never happened. You went home today and got so drunk that you will wake up tomorrow and remember nothing." April just nodded her head and left the cave, back to her home.

Rebekah could feel the wind pierce her clothing and go against her skin. If she was still human she would ultimately be freezing to death, luckily for her she was already dead. Her target was just leaving his house, his face was set in stone with determination. She had heard stories of this hunter mark and what they did to people, hell she had lived through it! Like an idiot she had fallen for one, if it wasn't for her brother at the time she would have been dead. Klaus never forgave her for that she knew, that was no excuse for the hell that he had gave her over the course of the next thousand years.

Jeremy looked on and saw Rebekah, instantly the other man instantly took control of him. Withdrawing a stake from behind his pants he looked at the original vampire with instant hate. Not only did his other side hate her for being a Vampire, he hated her for what she did to his sister, this was one Vampire he was glad to hunt.

"Jeremy don't!" Anna screamed, yet it came upon deaf ears and instantly charged. Rebekah knew that a Hunter of Jeremy's caliber was much higher than any she had faced, but she was an original and with that she knew she could end the man's life. Jeremy charged at the woman Vampire, only for her to grab him by the wrist and toss him like he was a rag doll on his own front yard. Getting back up on his feet as fast as he could, Rebekah still stopped him mid stride and bit into his neck, savoring the Gilbert blood that was entering her mouth. Jeremy with one last ditch effort used the wooden stake and stabbed her in the stomach, causing her to stop her feeding she just returned an animal like growl and broke his wrist instantly, causing Jeremy to cry out in pain.

"Go on, kill me vamp." He spat out at his blond adversary. Anna just looked on with tears in her eyes. She knew the end was near.

"Gladly." Pulling her wrist up to her mouth Rebekah took a bite, ripping her skin open and the blood started to flow and quickly shoved it in Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy tried desperately to spit it out, not to swallow it, the feat was easier said than done as more than enough had trickled down his throat and into his stomach. After a few seconds, Rebekah pulled her wrist from his mouth and snapped his neck clean. With his body lying there lifeless she then pulled out her cell phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Rebekah?" He answered, with surprise clearly in his voice.

"Well hello brother."

"How?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I think you have better things to worry about brother, like for example finding another hunter." She responded, giggling to herself hearing her brother rage over the events.

"WHAT!?" Klaus screamed.

"I turned him brother, good luck with your search."

"What have you done!? You ignorant twat!" Klaus was clearly in rage, she knew without a doubt he would come running for her, but she would be waiting for him. It was his turn to spend a few centuries inside of a coffin. She would make sure of that.

"Enjoy the solitude brother, oh and merry Christmas, I hope you like my present." She taunted, she wanted him to blinded by rage.

"You have no idea what you done Rebekah, you have forsaken us all!"

"Then I guess I will see you in hell." She responded and hung up before he could reply. Looking through her phone she found Elena's phone number and dialed it, her voice mail picked up.

"I broke your brothers curse, your brother is in your yard, he will awaken as a Vampire. Your welcome." With that she hung up, smiling to herself she knew it was time to celebrate.

Jeremy was staring down at his body, he was dead but free of the other that controlled him. He would awaken as a Vampire, no long alive, but finally himself again.

"Jer?" Jeremy turned around at the familiar voice and saw Anna, instantly he smiled. She walked up slowly to him and reached out her hand to his, feeling the warmth of his palm for the first time since she left Mystic Falls. Jeremy looked deep into her eyes, and smiled. This was the greatest gift he could of ever asked for, pulling up his hand he graced her beautiful cheek. Instantly Anna pulled herself against him, and pressed her lips against his own, gliding her tongue in his mouth, gracing it against his. After a few moments he pulled her apart from him.

"How much time do we have left?" He asked.

"The transition won't start till about a few hours." She explained, knowing the process full well after turning numerous of Vampires.

"Well, let's not waste any minute of it." He declared, he grabbed her by her hand and ran through his front door which seemed odd to him, but he dared not to stop. Running upstairs, they once again ran through his door in his bedroom, and started to take off their clothes.

**Well, this is my first Romance story I ever written. Which it will have a lot more than just that though. It's a story that has been stuck in my head for a few weeks now. Let me know what you think. :) **


	2. Chapter 2-A Failed Reunion

Jeremy lied down on his bed, with Anna's head lying on his shoulder. For the past few hours it has been, sex, break, sex break again. The emotions that had passed through them the past few months have seemed to explode all at once. Anna turned her body around and stared into Jeremy's face, which caused a smile to appear on her face.

"I love you Jer."

"I love you too Anna." He responded, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her against him tightly.

"Your going to awake soon." She muttered, bringing a depressing reality to their situation.

"I know, I have a day right? To drink I mean." He asked, the question seemed to shock Anna down to her core.

"Yes you have a day, and an eternity after that." She responded quickly, trying to leave no doubt in her answer.

"This isn't right Anna, I'm not going to drink. I'm coming back to be with you." Anna's eyes just narrowed into Jeremy, anger started to clearly show.

"You cannot die for me Jeremy, what we have is special and something to remember, but I'm dead Jer. I cannot come back, you have a whole life to live!"

"I'm dead as well Anna." He answered back, hoping to leave no room for an argument.

"Do you know how hard it is not to feed Jer? It's nearly impossible, the thirst overwhelms you."

"I can tough it out for a day." He responded back.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Every day since I have lost you Anna I dreamed of holding you in my arms. To feel you against me, to just be with you, hell the only thing that kept me sane was being able to see and talk to you still. Now I'm dead Anna, that door that was opened for me will close. You're asking me to spend an eternity to never see you, never hear your voice, you're crazy interpretations of the events. I want my stalker back, for good this time." Jeremy responded looking back at Anna as she saw a tear in her eye that started to form.

"I love you Jeremy, I've missed you like crazy since that day. I don't think I can handle being without you…"

"Then don't, I feel the same way Anna." He cut her off short. Anna pulled herself up face to face with him and kissed him deeply with tears streaming down her face after a moment it ended, all too soon for the both of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, wait for me?" Jeremy asked sincerely.

"I would wait forever for you Jer."

"You won't have too."

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes, his body was dragged to the couch with the sunlight burning into his eyes.

"He's coming to." He heard a familiar voice. _Damon….._

"Hey Jer, how are you feeling?"

"Like I drank something extremely horrible." He responded, which caused Damon to give a slight grin.

"Well, drinking from Rebekah is pretty horrible, speaking from experience of course." He pitched in, before he even realized what he was saying. Elena just glared at him.

"Oh yeah…sorry about that. " He muttered an apology to his sister.

"Does being a Vampire always feel this horrible?" He asked, his eyes felt like they were being pierced with needles, his head was pounding, his mouth was completely dry.

"Just the transition Jeremy." Elena replied, kneeling down beside him holding on to his hand.

"It gets better I promise." Elena smiled at him. Jeremy didn't really want to think about and stared up at the ceiling.

"Can you get me some water? I'm really thirsty." He asked, knowing his sister would. He was still feeling quite week, he imagined his body was still recovering from his broken neck. Elena looked at Damon as if waiting for his permission which just irritated him to think about.

"Actually, I got something better for Elena's favorite brother." Damon responded, pulling his hand into his back pocket he threw a plastic IV bag that was filled with blood. The blood bag hit him in his lap. Already Jeremy could feel the veins in his eyes start to bulge out, his mouth tingling and becoming numb all at once. His Stomach started to ach for the blood, begging to be filled. Closing his eyes he thought of Anna's face, her beautiful smile which seemed to slightly quell the demanding presence of his hunger. Reaching down he picked up the bag and just stared long and hard.

"That's a boy, just one little sip and the pain will be over." Damon once against piped in.

"Actually, I would prefer some water." Jeremy replied, tossing the bag at Damon hitting him in the chest. Elena just looked at him in shock.

"Jeremy you need to feed, if you don't you will die." She spoken up afraid of losing her brother, the only family she had left.

"I have died many times Elena, more times than I should have. Perhaps this should be the last." He answered back defeated.

"What? How could you say that Jeremy?"

"This life, of being immortal is great for you Elena. All of your friends are immortal, well except for bonnie but I bet it isn't till a matter of time till you convince Damon to turn her so she too can escape death. I just don't want to escape it sis, I want it to happen." Elena couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. She felt like her heart was being ripped out, she couldn't even begin to think of losing Jeremy forever, tears started to force in her eyes before she was overcame with anger. How dare he be willing to throw it all away? How could he be so selfish? Standing back up, she reached over and grabbed the blood bag from Damon and looked down at her little brother.

"Drink!" She commanded.

"No." He responded calmly, he already made his choice, this life wasn't for him. Elena in desperation jumped on top of Jeremy and grabbed the bag, about to open it up. Damon was just standing there watching with a curious expression on his face. Jeremy renewed with Vampire strength threw Elena off of him. Instantly Damon ran over and threw him against the wall, causing him to slide back down on the floor.

"This is ridiculous Jer!" Elena screamed out.

"It really is Elena, it's my choice!" Elena reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Going to get someone to talk some sense into you, as I clearly can't!" She retorted.

"Whatever." Jeremy replied and walked up stairs to his bedroom and locked the door. He went over to his blinds and shut them and crawled into bed and closed his eyes. The pain of the sunlight was starting to really bother him. Even the short time he was in transition he was amazed with how much he craved for blood. Just one tiny drop is all he needed, and he wouldn't need to put up with any of this. _No, I cannot do that. Anna…..God I wish I could see you now._

* * *

"Hey Bonnie, I need your help." Elena started the conversation off.

"What's going on Elena?" She asked, Bonnie always being the good friend was always willing to help her out, even when it hurt her in the long run. That was her curse, it always came back to hurt her in the end. Yet she didn't care, as long as whatever she did would help her friends of a circumstance that simply defined supernatural…

"Jeremy is in transition."

"What!? What happened!?" She responded in shock, she was obviously close to Elena's younger brother. They even dated once, but they both realized thanks to Jeremy's ghost of a girlfriend that it was only a fling.

"Rebekah, she turned him, his hunter's mark is gone. There is a problem though, I was hoping you could help."

"Yes, of course, I'll be right over Elena, just don't do anything rash!"

"Just hurry!" She then hung up her phone waiting on her best friend. She then walked over to Damon and leaned her head against his chest, welcoming his comforting arms around her.

"You know, if this fails I could force feed him." He spoke out, Elena just looked up at him and into his eyes, the same that won her over. She just nodded her head silently, and then pulled herself tighter against him. Jeremy could hate her she knew, but he would eventually get over it. She wasn't ready to lose him just yet. Within a few moments Bonnie arrived.

"What's going on?" She asked as she walked in, slightly irritating Damon as she didn't even knock.

"Oh the baby locked himself in his room and refused to feed." Damon responded, as he let go of Elena as she pulled herself away from him. Bonnie just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"How bad is the need to feed in transition?" She asked, to no one particular person but rather to both of them since they both had experience in it, they could give her a first person response.

"It overwhelms you." Damon answered.

"It's all you can think about, the slightest temptation can make you slip up." Elena put in, Bonnie just nodded and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, worried about her friend.

"I'm not going to let Jeremy kill himself. I'm going to make an offer he can't refuse. Just promise me you will stop him before kills me. After so much is drank, I don't know if I could reach into my powers to stop him." Bonnie explained.

"I'll make sure to prevent him from killing you witch, just do what needs to be done." Damon responded, Bonnie just glared a hole right through him. She instead looked at Elena waiting for her response.

"Of course Bonnie, as soon as he bites in I'll jump in and pull him off." Damon clearly sensing she didn't trust him started to act offended.

"Hey! Scouts honor!" He said while holding up his hands. Shaking her head she walked up stairs to Jeremy's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Jeremy! Can you talk with me please?" Jeremy got up out of bed recognizing the voice immediately.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, it's me Jer." She replied, standing by the door.

"What is it?" He asked back, not willing to open the door and let his sister or Damon to inside.

"Open the door Jeremy, please?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but you should leave."

"Come on Jeremy, just trust me, I just want to talk." She begged, she smiled as she heard the door unlock and the nob turn opening the door for her. Walking inside, he instantly shut it and locked the door. Turning around he frowned as she held a knife in her hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked, afraid of Bonnie sacrificing herself for him.

"Why won't you feed?" She asked in return, a question answered with a question.

"It's not what I want Bonnie. I don't want to be a Vampire. I'm ready to die." He spoke in absolutes.

"Jeremy be reasonable, why would you want to die?"

"News flash Bonnie, I'm already dead!" He answered back pissed. Bonnie just looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Jeremy what is this all about? Why are you afraid of being a Vampire, and don't give me some crap saying you don't want to. I remember you telling me you practically begged Anna to turn you…" Then it dawned on her. Jeremy turned away from her and looked out his window, wincing at the painful sunlight that assaulted his eyes.

"Jeremy Anna is dead, it's time to move on."

"I can't Bonnie, I just can't." He responded looking at her, the vein in her neck started to look even more delicious than he could ever imagine.

"Yes you can Jeremy!" Bonnie pleaded with him.

"She is waiting for me….Anna, she never left my side. She is still there waiting for me to return. I need her Bonnie! When Rebekah killed me, I spent the most wonderful three hours of my life with her. She is waiting for me, I can't spend my life without her. I need to be with her Bonnie, don't you understand? She is everything for me! I cannot imagine living an eternity, not without her!" He yelled out practically screaming, Bonnie just looked down at the knife in her hand.

"I'm truly sorry Jeremy, but you must." She replied, taking the knife she sliced open her hand and held it out to Jeremy. He could smell her blood enter his nostrils, his gums were screaming in pain, his mouth grew dry and his stomach was screaming in protest for him to take a taste. He lost control for a moment and started walking towards her, placing a hand on her palm. Then he snapped out of it and looked Bonnie in her brown eyes.

"Get out!" He yelled, Bonnie just stood there defiantly.

"Get out!" He screamed once more, opening the door he pushed out of his room and slammed his door shut. Turning around he saw Damon, with his bedroom window wide open. Damon rushed in when he rejected Bonnies blood.

"Time to drink." He spoke solemnly and charged, tackling him to the ground. Reaching up with his palm he tried desperately to push Damon off of him, but the much older Vampire had more strength to him than what Jeremy could muster.

"Don't fight it, just drink!" He grunted out, grabbing the bag of blood. Jeremy responded with a punch to Damon's mouth, Damon responded by throwing a few punches to Elena's younger brothers head, finally when he was weakened he opened the bag, opened Jeremy's mouth and poured the blood in. Jeremy did the best he could to reject it, but it was too much. It entered his stomach. His mouth felt like they were on fire, ripping open his gums as his fangs finally grew in. Finally he looked at Damon a broken and beaten man. He pushed himself to the corner of his bedroom and broke down crying like a little child.

"Why!? Why would you do this to me!" He screamed out in the middle of tears. Damon just looked at the teenager in disbelief.

"I gave you a gift, you should be thankful." He responded calmly.

"You gave me hell!" He screamed back and once again broke down in tears.

Anna watched from the corner of his bedroom, she couldn't contain her self and started to cry even worse than when she found out her mother died. She would never get to be with Jeremy again. She felt her heart shatter in a million pieces. Finally looking back at her lover, who was clearly oblivious of her being in the room.

"I love you Jer…."

**Sorry, dark dark Chapter. :) I know, I'm evil. :) By the way, for any Elena Fans, sorry for making her seem like such a bitch, I needed someone to fill that role in this chapter. **


	3. The Encounter

Rebekah breathed in deeply, feeling the air fill her lungs. You would think that one that would die, an original Vampire none the less would stop breathing, yet it wasn't a necessity but you kept up the habit regardless. She wondered would Vampires eventually stop breathing? Would they evolve like the humans?

She had refused to go home after that morning, turning Klaus's hunter would drive him mad and his recklessness she would find a way to exploit. The hunter was a simple casualty, they were never a danger to her after the first one. Even still today it brought a wave of emotion that she had to wash away. Looking up at the night sky she saw the stars beautiful lit up as if they encircled the world. She had bought a small house, something to live in for the time being. She wasn't planning on living in Mystic Falls for long, in reality she figured she was a simple girl. She didn't need anything huge or grander like her brother did. She didn't need the fancy cars, though even she had to admit it was fun to drive around once in a while.

Rebekah was enjoying her night walk within the woods, just her and the sound of nothingness filling her. She enjoyed her solitude to let her mind wander, to think of the what if's, let herself warp into the past. Twisting her heart, making her cold and calculating, it was something she needed if she was to get revenge on Klaus. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket.

'We need to talk.' The text was from Klaus, she just blocked the number and deleted the text. _You had your time to talk Brother. _

Finding a bench she sat down and overlooked a smooth and small lake. Crossing her legs in comfort she leaned back and just stared at the stars.

"I would like to thank you." She heard a voice, turning around she saw the teenager that was once a hunter. Nodding her head in acknowledgement she turned back towards the pond and looked on. He just walked up to the bench and sat down next to her.

"Thank you, you freed me." He once again spoke, she just groaned inside wishing he would just leave.

"No need Jeremy, just go home."

"I'm not going home." He responded, Rebekah just turned to face him and gave him a curious look.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to die." He responded, holding up her hand she saw his daylight ring, he pulled it off and gave her a slight smile and tossed it in the lake. Rebekah just laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You know, I must of met millions of people during the thousand years I have lived, and you are the first one that wishes to throw it all away when the chance of immortality becomes a reality." She explained, Jeremy just gave her a small smile in return.

"I'm not like most people."

"Well clearly, just answer this for me since I was the one that turned you, I think I have the right to know. Why do you want to end it?"

"Ever been in love?" He asked in return.

"Well, that's a stupid question to ask, do I need to reiterate how old I am?"

"She is waiting for me on the other side, nothing about this life interests me." Rebekah just laughed again.

"Your naïve Jeremy, very naïve, what do you think she would say if she was here with you now?" She asked.

"When you killed me, I was with her." He answered softly, Rebekah could almost feel her heart break for him. She wouldn't know what she would do if that had happened to her.

"Who was she, or perhaps it was the teacher? Alaric?" Rebekah teased and Jeremy just laughed.

"That's pretty gross, really gross actually." He responded.

"Her name is Anna…."

"Well Jeremy, you should take a while before you come up with a rash decision. If I were you I would compel some poor jogger to get that ring out of the water for you and go home." She explained.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but she is right Jeremy." Damon's voiced popped in, both Rebekah and Jeremy turned around and see him standing only a few yards away.

"It's time to go home." He once again spoke up, Rebekah looked on with curiosity as she saw Jeremy's face turn in disgust.

"Go to hell Damon." He shot back, rage clearly showing on his face. Rebekah once again chuckled.

"I like him, he has spirit." She pitched in, Damon just stared at her.

"Shut it blonde, you'd like anything with a penis." Rebekah just stared back at him considering ripping his heart out right where he stood. Damon just walked over causally to Jeremy and grabbed him by his arm.

"Come on sport, time to go." Jeremy stood up, grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into a tree.

"Well this is getting interesting in a hurry." Rebekah spoke up. Damon grabbed him by his shirt, picked him up and slammed him on the ground, looking him dead in the eyes.

"You done?" Damon asked. Jeremy responded by spitting in his face, Damon in shock just released him with one of his hands and wiped his face clear with a clear disbelief. Jeremy seizing the moment punched him in the face, causing blood to pour out from his lip. Blinded by rage Damon started to unleash a flurry of punches to Jeremy's face, after five or six of them Rebekah lost count. Picking Jeremy up Damon tossed him, sending him flying through the air another ten yards until his back slammed into a tree, then he proceeded to just walk up to him.

"Why me?" Rebekah groaned, she had enough of this. Getting up she sprinted and slammed Damon into another tree.

"Easy girl, I'm taken." He responded in his usual cocky attitude. Rebekah responded by throwing him on the ground then running up and kicking him in the face.

"God that felt good!" She exclaimed. Damon spitted out some blood on the ground and looked back up at her.

"I'm going to enjoy staking you." Damon muttered, getting up he charged at Rebekah and pressed his hand against her throat cutting off her air supply, grabbing his arm Rebekah broke it with ease.

"Your over a hundred and sixty years old, and yet you still act a child." She told Damon as he grasped his arm in pain.

"You're the one to talk." He responded, Rebekah just grinned and cracked his neck. Looking behind her she noticed Jeremy was standing up brushing himself off.

"You plan on killing yourself, and yet you are still concerned over your cleanliness. Are you sure I'm the woman out of us two?" Rebekah asked, Jeremy chuckled in response.

"It's a force of habit." He explained.

"Would you like to borrow my makeup?" She teased, Jeremy just stood there not knowing how to react, instead he gave an embarrassed laugh. Rebekah noticed a man jogging through the woods, with a cd player strapped to his waist listening to music oblivious to the scene that was yards away. Rebekah sprinted up to him and compelled him to get Jeremy's ring out of the water.

"Why did you do that? My mind hasn't changed." Jeremy revealed.

"Shall I break your neck as well?" Rebekah warned, Jeremy stared back shocked.

"I would rather not, Damon would probably dragged me back to the house."

"Well then Jeremy, it seems you are at an impasse. Either you pick up that ring and give it some time to think this through. Or I'll snap your neck and drag you to your sisters myself. I have too much on my plate to worry about her meddling with me."

"Then why help me? With Damon I mean."

"He had it coming, he's an egotistical asshole. Besides, other than the whole killing yourself I think the thing you need the most is to be free for a while. Make your own choices. I don't know." As soon as Rebekah was done speaking the jogger returned soaked in water and handed Jeremy his ring back. Jeremy just putted it back on his finger and gave Rebekah a small smile.

"Go somewhere Jeremy, think things through." She responded and started to walk away.

"I don't have anywhere to go." Jeremy said out loud which caused her to stop in her tracks and groan.

"Why do I have a feeling I will regret this?" She spoke as she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Come on, you can stay with me." Rebekah revealed.

"And stay with Klaus? I may want to end this, but I'm not stupid." Jeremy shot back.

"Oh please, you honestly think I would be staying with my brother after ruining his plans? I don't like the idea of being staked just like any other vampire. Come on, we will get your clothes in the morning."

"What if I decide, that I do still want to go through with it?" Jeremy asked, still showing his resolve.

"Then I shall stake you myself. I made you a vampire, I think I deserve a right to unmake you."

**I really really hate writing short chapters. I just couldn't bring my self to drag this one out. I'm sorry. Let me know what you think of the story so far. :) ****I'd like to thank those that reviewed so far, if you give out a detailed response I will do my best to reply. :) **


	4. The Hunt

Jeremy woke up with the sun beaming through the window, the small house that Rebekah had taken him to was a nice get away from the alternative. Truth be told though he was already missing his old bed, his soft queen size bed was replaced with a twin size one that was hard as stone. His back if he was still human would be for sure be hurting like crazy if it weren't for the fact that he was no longer human.

Hunger was already setting in, his mouth was craving blood, which was an odd experience all within itself, since being changed from human to vampire the hunger cravings switched from your stomach to your mouth. The feeling of being empty and your stomach rumbling, begging to be filled was replaced by a numbness in your mouth, your gums tingling and your tongue feeling like it was seizing up on you. Getting up he stretched, and walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, already Rebekah was up drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Rebekah said noticing he was still half asleep.

"Mornin."

"How are you doing?" She asked, Jeremy opened up the fridge in his old human habits looking for something to eat and instead found it was bare.

"I'm starving." He announced, Rebekah just stared at him wondering how she was going to continue this.

"When is the last time you fed?" She asked.

"I had a sandwich last night." He replied and Rebekah just rolled her eyes in response.

"You know what I mean." She replied, Jeremy tried not to think about but instead groaned inside of his knowing that she was indeed right. It wasn't food that he was craving.

"When I changed, yesterday morning." He responded, Rebekah just simply stood up and put on her winter coat.

"Well, think it's time you learned how to hunt."

"Hunt?" Jeremy asked.

"Come on Jeremy, please don't tell me you're that dense. Yes hunt, were the highest on the food chain, we feed upon those that are the second highest, humans. Please tell me you at least figured that much out."

"I know that much Rebekah, I don't think I need you to show me how to hunt. I got it down." He replied cockily, Rebekah just laughed inwardly at his cockiness.

"Oh really? Prove it." She shot back, Jeremy cursed himself in his head.

"I don't want to hunt Rebekah, I don't want to feed." He answered back stubbornly.

"Well then, why don't you go in my bedroom, and open the top draw and pull out a pair of Bra and panties."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, if you're going to act like a suicide girl, you mise well look the part." Jeremy's jaw just dropped, he couldn't even begin to grasp that she had just told him that.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She once again poked at him.

"Fine, fine I'll go hunt." He resigned, he could see that she was dead serious at the little joke, he sure in the hell wasn't going to follow through with it.

Rebekah sprinted towards the woods, the same woods that Jeremy had resigned to end his life the night before. Jeremy tried his best to keep up, he was amazed at actually how fast she was. He was running faster than he ever could possibly imagine, and still he was sprinting with everything he had and was quickly falling behind the blond haired woman who looked like she was barely trying. Suddenly she stopped, and was staring ahead at a young woman who was walking by the lake. Jeremy finally caught up with her and was grasping for breath.

"Damn your fast." He spoke in between breaths, Rebekah just shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"I'm an original, what did you expect?"

"I had no idea…"

"No you didn't, perhaps it's not me that's fast but it is you who is slow." Jeremy was about to respond but shut his mouth instantly when he saw Rebekah raise her hand up as if she some army officer in the field of battle.

"Young girl over there, take her." Rebekah spoke out loud, Jeremy started to shake a bit in nervousness. Was she being serious right now?

"Rebekah, seriously?" He asked. She just turned to him and glared at him.

"Yes seriously. Go on, feed." She said egging him on. Already Jeremy's mouth was starting to dry out, his fangs were tingling for blood, begging to be drenched in the red liquid that flowed through the young woman's veins. Jeremy charged, stopping a mere few inches away from the woman and biting deep in her neck. He could feel the blood being soaked in his mouth, the pours in his fangs draining the blood. He could feel the blood enter his jaw line, and enter through the back of his throat. He sucked in deep, draining as much as he could. After a few moments he felt being pried away from the girl and thrown on the ground. The woman instantly took off trying to run, which Rebekah just suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Stay." Rebekah commanded. Jeremy over came with hunger just charged at the woman again and pried his fangs back into her neck, drinking his fill one more.

"Control it Jeremy." Rebekah commanded again, Jeremy tried but couldn't bring himself to get his fangs away from her veins.

"Take a moment and breath, don't let your hunger control you, you control it." She instructed, Jeremy tried to listen but was failing miserably.

"That's it Jeremy, suck her dry, waste her life. Picture her as your dear Anna, suck her dry!" Rebekah shouted, Jeremy closed his eyes and imagined that and finally stopped himself. The poor girl was severely weak but still conscious.

"Please don't kill me, please! I promise I won't tell anyone, just let me go! I want to go home!" The girl shouted, Rebekah just look at her and back at Jeremy.

"Tell her to shut up." She once again commanded. Jeremy looked at the woman in the eyes.

"Shut up." He said, and still she screamed.

"Please! Please let me go! I won't tell anyone I swear!" The woman screamed, Rebekah just looked at Jeremy coldly.

"Tell her to shut up, and mean it!" She screamed, Jeremy once again looked deeply into the woman's eyes.

"Shut up!" He yelled and instantly the woman stopped screaming and just stood there silently.

"Tell her to go home and clean up, tell her to forget this ever happened." She commanded, and Jeremy did just that. The girl just turned around and walked home, partially stumbling because of the blood loss. Rebekah made sure to feed her some of her blood to close up the wounds but it would take days for the woman to regain the strength that she had. Jeremy looked away with a sad and lost look.

"I lost control, I couldn't stop myself." He revealed.

"But you did, not many vampires can claim that they did in their first hunt." She revealed.

"As soon as I pictured that she was Anna I didn't feel the need to feed anymore." He let out, which seemed strange to him that Rebekah didn't seem to be affected by it.

"It's your shut off valve." She observed.

"Shut off valve?" He asked.

"Yes, a switch of sorts. Every vampire has one, it prevents them from killing their pray." Rebekah explained.

"Odd…." Jeremy spoke out thinking about the whole situation.

"What is so odd about it?" She inquired back.

"Vampires, we hunt humans. That's what makes us who we are and yet we have a method of stopping us from completely filling our hunger. It doesn't make much sense to be honest."

"A farmer won't slaughter his cow to milk It Jeremy." She explained back, the strange analogy seemed to explain it perfectly for Jeremy so he simply nodded his head in understanding.

"Go on, get your fill. I have some unfinished business that I need to take care of. When you feel your prey's pulse weaken, think of Anna. It should stop you from killing them. Compel them to forget and either continue your hunt or go back home. If you have any questions let me know." Rebekah spoke out, and then started to walk away calmly. Jeremy caught himself staring at her for a few a moments.

"Rebekah!" He spoke out, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you, for everything I mean." He replied back and gave her a small smile. Rebekah just returned the smile then turned back around and continued walking.

Something about teaching Jeremy how to hunt made her feel alive again. She couldn't really explain it, but in a sense she had fun, even felt a twinge of accomplishment. She was walking back to her house, she needed a stake. Granted staking Klaus won't even incapacities him for a long time, only for a few hours but it would be long enough to chain his coffin shut and bury him twenty feet underground. His body would slowly wither away until his skin started to decompose and Klaus's body will shut down completely to keep him alive. He would spend at least a century underground, perhaps longer depending how she feels.

Walking up to her house she could sense something was off. She could smell her brother in her room, searching for something. She could hear him ripping things apart, quickly she rushed inside and appeared only a few feet away.

"Looking for something?" She asked smugly. Klaus turned around and bared his half vampire, half werewolf fangs, holding a dagger that she had no doubt was dipped in the famous ash of the oak tree.

"Yes my dear Rebekah, I was looking for you. Now this, this seems beneath you." He spoke lifting a hand as if to present her small house. Rebekah just smiled at his assumption.

"It was always you that needed everything to be extravagant, as if you were trying to compensate for something."

"You insignificant little girl!" Klaus shouted, his eyes pieced stone cold as his jaw tightened in rage.

"Oh save your insults dear brother to someone that actually cares." Rebekah snapped back, Klaus just replied back by charging towards her, desperately trying to stab her in the heart with the dagger. Moving to the side she grabbed his head and slammed it into the door frame, cracking the wooden frame against his skull. Turning around Rebekah sprinted towards her living room where there was more space for her to move around. She would need to have all the room she could to be able to fight him off. She held no illusion that she was stronger than he was, she simply had to outsmart him. Which was easier said than done, his ruthlessness was only surpassed by his cunning intellect.

"Got a headache dear brother? Perhaps some aspirin is what you need?" She asked the rhetorical question. She had placed Vervain powder in an aspirin bottle when she moved. Removing the lid she then flung the contents into his face when he charged once more. Klaus screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. Grabbing his wrist she was able to pry the dagger from his hand and went to stab him in the heart, only to miss by a few inches and dug it deep into his stomach instead. Klaus growled in pain, grabbed her by the wrist and bared his fangs as he looked into her eyes, his own turning a deep seeded yellow.

He pulled the dagger from his stomach and tackled her on the floor. He had her exactly where he wanted her. He had taken away her speed and made her rely on her strength, which left a lot to be desired compared to him. Taking the dagger he plunged it into her heart, he could see the shock face of his sister, as she desperately tried to grasp for air.

Jeremy ran as fast as he could, his vampire ears had heard everything that went down when he was busy hunting. Seeing Klaus on top of his sister, with his hand still on the handle of the dagger that was dug into her heart, charging he ran as fast as he could, he kneed the werewolf vampire hybrid in the face while instantly pulling the dagger from her heart. Klaus stood up and wiped his mouth and looked down as blood covered his hand, his own blood. His eyes glowed a dark yellow and charged at the young vampire.

Jeremy felt the impact, as his back slammed into the living room floor. Before he knew it Klaus had pried the dagger from Jeremy's hands and went to slowly dig it into his heart. Bringing up his two forearms he tried desperately to out muscle the older hybrid, but inch by inch the blade came closer and closer to his heart.

Rebekah finally coming too, she saw that Klaus was on top of Jeremy, about to end his life. Running up to him she grabbed her brother by the shoulders twirled him around and threw him out her front door. His back collided to the tree in her front yard. Jeremy was back on his feet, waiting for him by her door way. Rebekah knew she had won this round thanks to Jeremy and just stared at her brother with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"This isn't the end Rebekah!" He warned. Rebekah just stared back at him, almost pitying him.

"Were waiting for you." She replied back modestly. Instead of responding Klaus took off in a sprint, his body just appeared to be a blur. Jeremy turned and looked at Rebekah.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Rebekah gave him a sad smile in return.

"Yes I am, thanks to you."

**Well in Chapter 1 I recieved 1 review, Chapter 2 I recieved 2 reviews, Chapter three I recieved three reviews...I wonder will the trend continue? Sorry Just think it would be funny. :) This Chapter I had to admit I had fun writing out, I hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it. As always Reviews are welcomed. :) Thank you to everyone that has read up to this point, I have a real complicated plot for this, and trust me when I say this its not even close to being done. So if you want me to continue on with it please let me know. Chapter a day is my goal, I will finish chapter 5 today and post it by tomorrow morning most likely. **


	5. The After Life

Finding a seat in the Mystic grill Caroline found a seat and sat herself down. She had agreed to meet Stefan here after him taking a few days to clear his head. He said he needed time to get away, and to refresh himself. She couldn't blame him to be honest. He had loved Elena so deeply, that should could easily tell that he was close to his breaking point when he found out that Damon and her had come together.

Stefan walked into the grill and his gaze was cold, devoid of emotion. Caroline wondered if he had flipped the emotion switch, but the thought was put to rest as he smiled when he saw her. Getting up she hugged him which he happily returned, then he pulled out her chair motioning her to sit. He was always the gentleman, even when he was shattered like he was. Getting in the chair directly across from her he just gave her another small smile.

"How has things been since I was gone Caroline?" He asked, Caroline just took a deep breath.

"It sucked sooooo bad." She replied which caused Stefan to chuckle. Noticing the waiter approach him Stefan quickly ordered a glass of whiskey. No doubt it would be used to help him with his cravings, he had told her that he was very tempted to go on a blood binge which made Caroline feel slightly uneasy. Drinking liquor always seemed to help out both the Salvatore brothers. Caroline herself just ordered some water and the waiter just left and walked to the back.

"What happened?" He inquired, Caroline just took a deep breath.

"Jeremy has been turned."

"By who?" Stefan replied curiously.

"Rebekah." She explained.

"How is he taking it? Is he and Elena okay with each other?"

"He isn't taking it well, him and Elena haven't really talked since he was turned. He didn't want to become a vampire, he wanted to die. Elena forced him to feed thank god." The waiter returned back with their drinks, Caroline watched Stefan as he grabbed his shot of Whiskey and quickly downed it and then returned it back to the waiter, ordering some more.

"Are you sure that was the best choice?" Stefan asked which had shocked Caroline.

"What do you mean? Of course it was!"

"Think about it Caroline, ever since he returned back from the dead he could see those that passed away, talk to them. It essentially became part of who he was. If he had died, that door would forever be closed."

"I can't believe your saying that Stefan!" Caroline responded, starting to angry at Stefan for even thinking such a thing.

"Why not? I mean think about it Caroline. He was absolutely madly in love with a vampire that his own uncle had killed. Imagine seeing someone you absolutely were head over in heels with for a few hours only to be stripped away from it with no hope to ever see him again." Stefan explained, Caroline just sat there deep in thought.

"You're talking about Anna, the psychotic vampire that screwed over his friends and family more than once!"

"We cannot choose who we love Caroline, I think you should know that better than most, as I do." He stated.

"Besides, he probably saw a much different side to her than what you or I saw." He continued.

"Then he is blind." She stated simply, Stefan just looked at her deeply.

"As you are with Klaus." Stefan's response seemed to catch her off guard, she could feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"I'm so lost Stefan." She replied heartbroken.

"As am I, come on let's get out of here." He suggested, getting up from the table he threw some money down and offered a hand for Caroline which she grabbed to pull herself up.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just for a walk, I want to talk to the only friend I have left. That's if you don't mind." Caroline thought about responding to that comment, but instead kept her thoughts to herself.

"I'd like that." She said instead.

Stefan and Caroline got out of the bar and noticed Klaus standing in the middle of street with a bottle of Whiskey in his hand, half empty.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." Klaus spoke out load, Caroline and Stefan both started to look extremely nervous.

"Klaus.."

"Shut it!" Klaus shouted interrupting Caroline.

"Stefan my friend, give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out right now." Stefan just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Klaus.

"Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you." He answered back, Klaus took the invitation and charged grabbing Stefan by his throat.

"Klaus, please stop!" Caroline shouted, trying to get his attention. Klaus continued to choke Stefan ignoring Caroline completely. She rushed forward and grabbed his arms trying to pry them away from Stefan's throat. Stefan just stared back at Klaus's eyes which were covered in rage. He didn't even try to free himself, resigning himself to whatever fate Klaus deemed necessary. Klaus simply shrugged his other arm causing Caroline to fall on the ground.

"Klaus…." She started to speak but was cut off, Klaus looking over saw Caroline with a dart lodged into her neck. She pulled it out and stared at it for a moment before collapsing. Klaus forgetting completely of Stefan rushed forward and grabbed her before she hit the ground. Stefan looked over and saw the assailant who immediately took off in vampire speed. Stefan quickly realized that he was newly turned due to the fact that even with him on animal blood he was easily able to catch up to him. Grabbing the man by his throat he slammed him against a brick wall and shoved his hand inside his chest, he was going to rip out his heart for what he did to Caroline.

"No!" Klaus commanded as he grabbed his arm that was lodged into the vampires chest. Klaus looked at Stefan with tears in his eyes.

"He deserves to die!" Stefan shouted, Stefan was almost surprised that he saw agreement in Klaus's eyes.

"Aye he does, but this is way too easy mate." He responded, and then turned to face the vampire that attacked Caroline.

"He still has some use to us yet Stefan, he has much to answer for before we grant him his death." Stefan threw him across the ally way into the other brick wall, when the vampire tried to get up he quickly kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach, causing him to fly a few feet in the air. Stefan cracked his neck before he hit the ground. Under any other circumstances Klaus would have been impressed by what he just seen Stefan do, but his attention was easily diverted elsewhere towards Caroline.

"Love…" He spoke barely above a whisper picking her up in his arms, her body was laying there lifeless. A tear streamed down his cheek, he looked coldly at Stefan.

"Bring him." Klaus commanded, Stefan picked the man up over his shoulder and followed Klaus back to his mansion.

Klaus lied Caroline down softly on his bed, he gently stroked his hand across her face. He vowed to himself he would get her back, no matter what he had to do. Stefan had tied the vampire to a chair in his living room. Klaus walked out to see Stefan beating the man relentlessly.

"What was in the dart!" Stefan demanded to know, it was exactly the same thing Klaus was wondering. The vampire just spit in Stefan's face in response, Stefan then slugged him back in the mouth.

"I suggest you answer his question mate, this won't get any easier for you." Klaus warned, he saw the vampire look at him with fear in his eyes.

"If I tell you, I'm as good as dead." The vampire replied, it was apparent that he at least knew who Klaus was. That was the only reason for the fear to be so present on him.

"Oh you are going to die, make no mistake." Klaus replied back darkly.

"Then why would I tell you regardless?" He dared to ask back.

"Because mate, if you do not this is what will happen. For every hour she is under I will take off a finger. After your fingers are gone, I will take off your toes. After toes, I will take arms off from the elbow, then knees off from you knee caps. When I'm done I will take off each remaining arm, then each remaining leg. Then I shall rip your ears off, then your nose, then your tongue. After I've done all that I shall rip out your throat, then finally your heart." Klaus warned darkly, letting his rage seep into his voice as he projected this warning.

"It's spell bounded venom." The vampire answered.

"What type of spell?" Stefan asked, he knew he would need to call Bonnie really soon.

"She's not alive, nor dead. She is in the land of in between, where the lost souls go." He answered the question.

"How is it reversed?" Klaus now asked instead of Stefan.

"You need a witch, a powerful one at that. She will need to drag her soul back to life." When the question was answered Stefan picked up his phone and dialed Bonnie, which Klaus stared at Stefan coldly.

"I'm calling Bonnie, she is strong enough trust me. She will do anything to help Caroline." Stefan explained.

"Tell her anything she needs, to let me know. I will provide it for her." Stefan just nodded his head in response.

"Bonnie, I need to see you at Klaus's immediately." Stefan started off.

"At Klaus's? What happened Stefan?"

"It's Caroline." He answered back. Bonnie hung up the phone, then Stefan turned around to see the Vampire just sitting there covered in some of his blood that Stefan had already beat out of him.

"For the first hour." Stefan spoke out load, he grabbed a knife and chopped off his finger. Klaus could hear the pathetic creatures screams echo throughout his house. Walking back into his room he stared at Caroline's body.

"My dear sweet Caroline." Klaus muttered running his hand through her hair. Caroline watched as everything was happening. She could see her body, she could see Klaus looking utterly lost. She was standing right behind him, she tried to touch his shoulder but her hand went right through it.

"Klaus!" She screamed as loud as she can, Klaus didn't even flinch not even sensing she was in the same room as him.

"He can't hear you." She heard a familiar voice, turning around she saw Anna.

**I hope you didn't think this was just going to be a Jeremy/Rebekah Fic ;) I told you it was going to get complicated lol. Hope you enjoyed. :) **


	6. Recovery

**Author Note: Warning tons of Fluff. **

Jeremy and Rebekah walked into the Mystic grill together, he had offered to take her out to eat after what had happened and she agreed. First she had dragged him to the mall against his wishes to go 'Shopping' which she bought him a whole new wardrobe. He was surprised about how easy she was to talk to. Her remarks to things always made him laugh, completely bringing a new perspective to everything. Walking into the restaurant Jeremy held out a chair for her, she just smiled at him and sat down.

"You know, you didn't have to buy me half the store." Jeremy piped in.

"Oh really, want to go back to Elena's and try and get your clothes back?" She asked in return.

"Honestly I think being away from my sister is nice. I love her and everything, but the past couple of days has been nice you know?"

"It has been Jeremy, but you should go talk to her soon. If anyone knows about strained sibling relations it's me, take it from me it's no fun." Jeremy just looked at her as she was starting to reveal herself. He was starting to see the beauty of her. Not just in her appearance but the way she was. She had a big heart, and often times wore it on her sleeve. It shocked him that within a thousand years she hadn't found anyone to actually want to be with her. He just couldn't grasp it.

"Well, yours is definitely worse than mine. What was that anyway?" Jeremy replied, snapping him out of his thoughts. Rebekah's serious face started to melt in before him, hurt started to spread on her face.

"I have been betrayed way too many times Jeremy. I can't take it anymore." She replied back honestly. The waiter returned with their food, Jeremy started to bite down on his burger, Rebekah picked up a chicken nugget and stuck it in her mouth. After waiting a moment she held another one in her hand.

"Open your mouth." She suggested, Jeremy gave her an odd look but did it anyway. Tossing a nugget it hit him in his eye.

"Wow your aim is horrible!" He teased. Reaching over he grabbed one, and she opened her mouth. Gently tossing the piece of chicken it missed her completely and hit the floor a few feet behind her. Rebekah just started to burst out in laughter, soon Jeremy found her doing the same.

"And you say my aim is horrible, what was that Jeremy?" Rebekah goaded him on.

"Oh bite me." He replied back jokingly, to his surprise he could see Rebekah's veins underneath her eyes start to show, as she bared her fangs. Jeremy tilted his head a little closer to Rebekah, letting his own fangs out and his eyes change.

"Are you really challenging me Jeremy? An original?" Rebekah asked, teasing him.

"Maybe." He piped back, Rebekah in response leaned her head in a few inches away from Jeremy's.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to run." Getting up he took money out of his pocket and threw it on the table, walking calmly to the door Rebekah started to count to ten in her head. Once he left the grill Rebekah got up and started to walk calmly to the door. Once she was outside, she instantly took off running after him. He had ran into the woods, dodging and weaving between trees. He could feel the wind hitting against his skin, he could tell she was close by and within a matter of seconds he would be caught. Stopping instantly he ducked as she over shot him. Darting back towards her he wrapped his arms over her collarbone. She just tilted her head back and looked Jeremy in the eyes.

"Impressive." She revealed, Jeremy glided up his hand stroked her cheek, remarking in her beauty.

"Very." He whispered, and pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth eagerly for his, pressing her tongue against his. Jeremy closed his eyes pressing her back hard against his body. Taking the moment in, he could feel her hand press upon the back of his head. After a few moments she broke it off.

"We shouldn't." She whispered, then turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy apologized, Rebekah took off heading back to the house. She had allowed herself to get completely lost within the moment once again. What for? Why would she allow herself to do this once more? To a man who is still grieving over someone he had lost. She felt absolutely horrible. She felt as if she was taking advantage of the situation. When she was with Jeremy she felt more alive than she did in centuries, yet he wasn't hers to have. She couldn't afford to get attached to him, to fall for him. What if he still decided to kill himself, could she still follow through on her promise? Getting back to her house, she walked in her room and shut the door, and slid into bed. She wanted to forget the past few moments, no matter how right it felt.

Jeremy walked back to the house, still confused over the whole situation. The day seemed perfect, the time he spent with her seemed like it just flew by. She was absolutely captivating, he found her extremely intoxicating as if she was some sort of angel that fell from the sky. He didn't regret kissing her, though her reaction to it confused him worse than anything. She kissed him back eagerly, but then stopped it. Why? What did he do wrong? He was for sure now it wasn't only him that felt that connection.

Getting up to the front door of the house he opened the door and was welcomed by her scent that consumed him. Getting up to her room he knocked on her door.

"Rebekah." He called out, wishing she would open up and let him in.

"What?" She replied back harshly. She felt her heart twinge with a sense of fear, she couldn't allow her to go through this again. She knew he was bound to betray her, just like all the others did. He was a Gilbert after all.

"What was that?" He asked, his curiosity was eating him alive.

"We just shouldn't Jeremy, just leave please!" She pleaded.

"What are you so scared of!" He challenged, the response instantly turned her guilt into rage. Opening her door she grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, baring her fangs.

"I'm not to be toyed with Gilbert!" She screamed, Jeremy just stood there in shock. After a moment had passed he pulled his hand and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"You are no toy Rebekah." He responded sincerely. Rebekah's eyes softened and she let go of her grip of his shirt and started to back up.

"You should Leave Jeremy." She suggested.

"No." He responded back defiantly. Rebekah looked at him for a second then turned around walking away from him.

"Why do you want this so bad?" She asked as she was walking away, to her surprise she found herself pinned against the living room wall.

"Why do you!?" Jeremy shouted back at her. Rebekah put her hands on his face and yanked him violently towards her, pressing her lips against his. Jeremy placed his hands on her waist and pressed her hard against him. Her hands roamed underneath his shirt then taking it off over his head. Jeremy looked deep into Rebekah's eyes losing himself in her. She quickly bit into his neck, filling her mouth with his blood. She could feel his sweet tasting blood enter the pours of her teeth filling her jawline, and then falling back down her throat. Jeremy groaned in ecstasy, placing her hand on the back of his head, she directed him towards her neck. Jeremy instantly returned the favor. After a few moments they both pulled back their heads, both of their fangs were still out.

"We shouldn't." She whispered weakly.

"No we shouldn't." He whispered back, picking up in her arms he carried her back to her room. Placing her down on her bed, he stared into her eyes and a smile appeared on his face. Even with his blood still on her jaw she was just utterly breathtaking. Pulling his head down she kissed him deeply again. Within moments Jeremy was underneath her.

"Please…" Rebekah whispered, it seemed to Jeremy that she was close to tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, placing his palm on her cheek.

"I meant what I said Jeremy, don't betray me." Rebekah pleaded.

"Why would I hurt you Rebekah?" He asked, clearly puzzled. He pulled his hand up a little bit farther on her face and wiped away a tear.

"I would never hurt you." He declared.

"Then hold me." Rebekah replied, Jeremy gently laid her down on her side, as she faced the wall. He held her body close to his, leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. Already the wounds on their necks were healed, but he knew the one wound Rebekah suffered from would take a long time to do just that. For now though he was happy with just holding her.

**I was debating on whether using this chapter, or the one I'm going to use for Chapter 7 for the next one to be posted. I chose this one since I just couldn't get this scene out of my head. So I wrote it and posted it, surprise two chapters today! **


	7. Secrets of the Damned

Caroline just looked at Anna and her mouth dropped.

"Well, hi to you too." Anna spoke, acting like she was offended.

"But, but you're dead!" Caroline shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, and so are you…I think." Anna replied, she could see Caroline's face cringe in repulsion at the idea. How could she be dead?

"If I'm dead, then what is this?" She asked, Anna just looked around Klaus's room for a second before returning her stare back at Caroline.

"It's the world Caroline, we are stuck here, in between." Anna explained.

"How is that possible, isn't there a heaven or something we can go to?" Anna just laughed at Caroline's naivety.

"A heaven for vampires? Were you drunk when you were killed?" Anna asked jokingly, Caroline didn't seem to think it was funny in the least.

"I'm not dead!" She screamed, Anna quickly back tracked.

"Alright, alright chill. You're not dead." She replied back.

"Come back to me love….please just come back." Klaus had whispered, leaning in and kissing Caroline's forehead. Caroline just looked at Klaus somewhat shocked. She knew that he liked her, but she wasn't sure exactly how much.

"He's in love with you Caroline." Anna revealed, she looked back towards Anna and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" She replied puzzled.

"He is." She simply stated, Caroline's interest was now peaked.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because he is a monster." Caroline instantly raged, to her shock her fangs didn't come out. Freaking out she ran her hand up to her teeth and just felt them normal. Anna just shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't exist as vampires in this realm Caroline, we are human as we were in our first lives." Caroline just kneeled down by Klaus's bed and stared at him while he was looking at Caroline's still body.

"How did we get stuck here?" Caroline asked, she could feel tears starting to come down to her cheek. There was so many things she wanted to do. Say good bye to Stefan, hug Elena and Bonnie one more time. She wanted to finally slap Damon, which she has been itching to do for a while now.

"I'm connected to someone, I'm stuck here until we meet again." Anna replied, Caroline knew immediately she meant Jeremy.

"Is that why you convinced Jeremy to not drink? So you can finally leave this place?" Caroline asked disgusted.

"I tried to convince him otherwise!" Anna shouted back, for the first time Caroline saw that she was getting frustrated.

"Yeah okay, miss saint." Caroline responded sarcastically.

"I'm sorry you never could see who you're meant to be with! You could never see that while Klaus is normally a monster, you turn him into something different entirely. I'm sorry you're too blind to realize that the person that could make you happy is actually crying his eyes out over you leaving, yet you're mad because I wasn't!?" Anna yelled at Caroline, she was beyond stressed out and the last thing she needed to be talked back to by someone a fraction of her age. Caroline had no reply for Anna at this, she didn't even know where to being.

"Get up, there is something you need to see." Anna said after she regained her composure.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, Anna just rolled her eyes.

"Just get up." She said, Caroline stood up and followed Anna when she walked out of the room. Following her down stairs, she followed Anna walking through the door leading to Klaus's basement. Caroline stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what Anna was eluding too. There was close to a hundred portraits of Caroline, all painted with a mastered hand.

"Oh my god…" Caroline spoke out in shock. Anna just looked at her and smiled.

"After every day, before he sleeps he goes to this basement and paints another picture of you. He never stops during this time, an image of you is engrained in his head Caroline."

"Why?" Caroline asked, granted she felt stupid for asking but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him." Anna snapped back. Caroline smiled at her response.

"You think I'm going back?"

"Yeah, nothing ties you here Caroline, not like me. Bonnie I'm sure will find a way to get you back." Anna explained.

"And what about you?" She asked Anna, Anna's face changed to that showing a deep seeded depression.

"I'm stuck here Caroline, I will never leave." She answered back defeated.

"Never?"

"Never Caroline, don't get me wrong I wanted Jeremy to live his life, to find someone, be happy you know?" Anna started to explain, Caroline just looked at her with continued interest.

"Yeah…"

"A part of me I'm not going to lie, the selfish part of me wanted him to make that choice to come back. To be with me, it didn't matter if it was here or where you ever you go when it's not here. I love him Caroline." Anna choked out, she looked like she was going to break down in tears. Caroline looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm sooo sorry Anna." Anna just returned a sad smile.

"It's not your fault. You are going to be given a second chance, just don't ruin okay? Make the most of it will ya?" Anna asked, Caroline just hugged her in response.

"I will I promise." She assured her, Anna then pulled back a little bit then an idea popped into Caroline's head.

"Let's go see Jeremy." She suggested.

"He cannot hear or see us Caroline. He can't speak to us anymore, his connection died with him." Anna explained.

"So? We can still see him can we not?" Caroline urged, Anna just smiled.

"Yes we can, follow me, I know where he is at." Anna responded, they both walked a good ways away from Klaus's house. Through the streets, Caroline freaked out when a car just drove right through her. After a moment had passed she started to laugh.

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed, Anna just chuckled a bit and shook her head in a funny manner.

"Newborns, I swear." Anna teased. Caroline just looked back at her in mock anger.

"Hey, sorry if were not as old as you!" Anna once again laughed.

"Come on, let's go Caroline." Anna suggested walking away from her. Caroline broke out in a jog until she caught back up with her. They stopped walking when they approached a small house. It was of a wooden structure, newly painted white but its age still clearly showed. Anna just walked right through the front door, Caroline followed also walking through the door. She had to look behind her just to grasp that she actually did just that.

Taking a deep breath she could smell Rebekah's perfume, and her scent filling the small house. She could see Anna standing near a doorway, she nodded her head for Caroline to follow. Once Caroline did, they both walked through the door together just to find the room unoccupied. She could see a whole new set of clothes that has seemed to be bought, many of them still had the new smell that lingered on them for a time. Anna looked around just shrugged her shoulders.

"He's not here…..do you know where he is?" Caroline asked, Anna shook her head no then walked through his wall leading to the master bedroom, Caroline did the same. Jeremy was lying there with his arms wrapped around Rebekah, with her head laying on his chest. Anna look like she just had her heart ripped out.

"Anna?" Caroline spoke, Anna just turned around and walked right through the wall out of the house. Caroline quickly followed.

"Anna!" She shouted, now worried about the girl. Anna didn't respond, she just kept walking towards the lake that was by Rebekah's house.

"Anna, wait up!" Caroline shouted, this time breaking up in a jog to catch up. She stopped when she was in front of her. Anna' s eyes were in tears, desperately trying not to break down. Instantly Caroline pulled her into a hug, Anna just started to cry.

"I know this sounds selfish, but its hurts." She cried. Caroline just held her, not knowing how to respond to it. Honestly if she was in the same situation she would have been emotionally shattered.

"No Anna, it doesn't." She tried to explain, Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled away from Caroline.

"It's okay." Anna said. Caroline looked at her unsure, how was this okay?

"You sure?" Caroline asked. Anna wiped the tears off of her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's happy you know? What can I expect Caroline? I will never get to be with him again, I'm stuck here." She explained, her voice threatened to break up again. Caroline didn't know how to respond to her so she just stood there, feeling heartbroken for her.

"He deserves it, he always has. I mean it's not like I can offer him anything." Anna once more explained, trying to rationalize this to make herself feel better. Caroline just hugged her once more, Anna sobbed into her shoulder for a few minutes before finally stopping herself and wiping away her tears.

"Thank you." Anna said, finally regaining control of herself.

"I'm sorry Anna." Caroline replied.

"Sorry for what?" Anna asked in curiosity.

"For judging you. I always assumed you had some secret agenda, I never considered you were just…..I don't know, trying to be happy?" She explained, Anna just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't blame you honestly. Sometimes I did have my own agenda, well originally with my mother I did." She explained.

"Where is your mother?" Caroline asked curiously.

"She is in the other place, she had found her peace." Anna explained it the best way she could. Truth is there was no real way of explaining it. Her mother had left this realm and never returned. Anna was stuck here, until the person that she was connected to drew his last breath. Even now she wished that day wouldn't happen.

"Let's get back to Klaus's, we wouldn't want to miss your awakening." Anna suggested giving her a shaky smile. They both started to walk back, a lot of things were running through her mind. When she woke up she had a strong desire to kiss Klaus, which if she thought of that a mere few days ago she would of freaked herself out. She wished there was a way she could bring Anna back with her, but as she had said she was stuck. It seemed to be an awful way to spend an eternity to be honest, one that would be filled with torment. When they entered the house, Caroline looked around for Klaus but couldn't find him. Anna winched as she saw Stefan take off a fourth finger. The vampire screamed bloody murder, obviously wishing he wouldn't of made the mistake of attacking the wrong vampire.

When Caroline entered her room she saw Klaus still holding her body, Bonnie was reading a spell book she had, desperately searching for a way to bring her back.

"I suggest you stay here, and don't leave too far away from your body." Anna suggested, Caroline just nodded in response. When the spell happened, she may actually be needed to jump back in her body for all that she knew. She looked deeply at Klaus who held up Caroline, with her head resting against his chest.

"Any luck?" She heard Klaus asked, Bonnie looked up at Klaus tired.

"I'm trying Klaus." She spitted out, clearly his presence was making her feel irritated.

"Well try harder!" He shouted, as squeezed her body lightly. Bonnie looked near exhausted but instead turned her eyes back towards her book as she poured through the pages looking for the spell. Anna looked over at the door way to see Stefan there, with rage and worry covering his face.

"He said he was going after you Klaus, though he didn't tell me who he was working for. Why don't you just compel him? It would be much easier to get the information we need." Stefan explained, Klaus just looked up at Stefan without losing his grip of Caroline.

"I tried." He explained.

"What do you mean you tried?" Stefan asked, it didn't make sense, you just compelled people. For someone with a decent amount of experience, there was no real trying it was more like doing.

"It means Stefan, I cannot compel him." Klaus revealed.

"How is that possible?" Stefan inquired, not believing what he was hearing.

"He is not of my blood line." Klaus let his secret be known, which utterly puzzled Stefan.

"What?" He asked not believing what he was hearing.

"He was sent by another original, and he is royally pissed."

**Another original!? O.o! Also what do you guys think of the Anna and Caroline scenes? **


	8. A fateful decision

Jeremy walked into the mystic grill with Rebekah standing right beside him. He had called his sister after she had insisted that they worked through it and settle their differences. Jeremy wasn't sure how well it would work, he wasn't going to relent on his point of view, and he knew his sister way to well.

Elena was sitting down next to Damon in a booth, she just nodded her head and smiled at Jeremy, which he returned back awkwardly.

"Hey Jer." Elena started, both Jeremy and Rebekah sat down on the opposite sides. Elena just looked at Rebekah dis trustingly before returning her gaze back towards Jeremy.

"Hey Elena." He responded.

"How have you been? Are you okay?" Elena asked worried.

"I'm fine Elena." Jeremy smiled to assure her he meant it. Elena turned her gaze towards Rebekah.

"You didn't compel him did you?" She asked accusingly. Rebekah returned her gaze offended.

"If you weren't Jeremy's sister I would stake you for mentioning such a thing." Rebekah warned, Damon just gazed over at her coldly.

"Chill, both of you." Jeremy reasoned. The last thing he needed was both Elena and Rebekah fighting each other. Rebekah could probably kill all three of them with relative ease. He knew if Elena got on her bad side it would be hard to stop her from doing just that.

"Honestly Elena I'm doing good. Rebekah has been helping me." Jeremy explained.

"Helping you?" She asked skeptical.

"Yes helping me, on how to feed without hurting anyone, with compulsion. I wasn't prepared for the transition Elena. If it wasn't for her I don't know what would have happened." He replied looking over at Rebekah giving her a smile. Rebekah allowed herself to return it.

"Well, without her you would of never been turned." Elena pointed out, Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders.

"I also would still be trying to kill you. It was inevitable. You should be happy that she did." Jeremy reasoned as a response.

"I just want my brother back." Elena pleaded with sincerity. Jeremy smiled at the thought, he did miss Elena terribly. She was still the only family that he had left.

"I never really left Elena." Jeremy explained, Damon cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What do you call the whole thing in the woods Gilbert?" Damon responded inquisitively. Jeremy chuckled at the thought of it.

"I call it Rebekah kicking your ass." Rebekah laughed at his response.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up blonde." Damon responded.

"Oh I will, you know what they say Damon. The truth is often the funniest." Rebekah retorted. Elena looked at all three of them unsure as to what they were talking about.

"What happened exactly?" Elena asked. Both Jeremy and Rebekah face broke out in grins, Damon's face tightened up.

"Let's just say things got a bit complicated." Damon responded vaguely. Elena just looked at him with a puzzled face then back at Jeremy and Rebekah.

"Let's just say I didn't approve of your boyfriends techniques so I decided to intervene." Rebekah offered. Jeremy reached his hand under the table and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"So what is this?" Damon asked, waving his hand towards them.

"Are you both together?" Elena now asked her interest peaked. How could Jeremy do such a thing, Rebekah was as dangerous as they came.

"It doesn't matter." Jeremy replied.

"Of course it matters Jer!" Elena spoke up shocked.

"Just drop it Elena." Rebekah now replied, she wasn't in any mood to go into full details of exactly what ever was this thing between Jeremy and her.

"Why don't you just drop your way out of here." Damon now pitched in.

"How about I just break your neck again?" Rebekah replied.

"I'd like to see you try." Damon responded challengingly, standing up from the table.

"Sit back down Damon, before I rip out your heart myself." Jeremy shot back, Elena reached over and touched Damon's arm, getting his attention.

"Please Damon." Hearing Elena pleading with him he sat back down and looked at the two of them.

"Jeremy, you do realize she had tried to kill me right?" Elena asked, Jeremy still had his eyes dead set on Damon.

"Yes, and Damon has killed me before." Rebekah looked at him in shock, then back towards Damon in rage. She wanted to tear him limb from limb after hearing Jeremy mentioning that. Elena took a deep breath, knowing that her brother was actually right.

"Can you come home Jeremy? Please? Let's put this all behind us." Elena suggested, she desperately wanted her brother back. To her shock she saw Jeremy look at Rebekah who returned a sad smile. It was all that he needed to know.

"No Elena, I won't go back home. I'm happy where I'm at." He responded, before waiting for everything blowing up he decided to quickly change the topic of their conversation.

"How is everything? I mean since I have been gone." Jeremy asked. Elena was thinking about everything that was going on, a hint of sadness came across her face.

"Something is wrong with Caroline. We were actually at Klaus's before we came here. Bonnie is working something up right now."

"What do you mean something is wrong with Caroline?" Jeremy asked, knowing that if something happened to Elena's friend, then Elena would ultimately blame herself like she always did.

"She was attacked, it killed her but it didn't. Some witch placed a spell in whatever that was in that tranquilizer dart. That is why we are at Klaus's house, him and Stefan were both with her when it happened." Elena explained as best she could.

"And how is my dear brother?" Rebekah had asked, hearing Klaus's name being brought up for the second time.

"He's babbling like an idiot." Damon piped in hoping to get a rise out of Rebekah.

"He's not doing well Rebekah, it seems he really cares for Caroline. I don't think I could have imagined him being so distraught over anyone." Elena elaborated further. Rebekah's face didn't portray any emotion, she just sat there silently.

"We need to get going, we have to check up on her." Damon now pitched in sincerely.

"Give her my regards will you?" Jeremy replied, Elena just nodded her head and both her and Damon walked out. Rebekah and Jeremy soon followed suit.

"Well, that went well." Jeremy finally spoke out, Rebekah followed the response with a laugh.

"Well, least your sister didn't try and stake you." She pointed out in reference of her own family.

"Touché, though we still have a lot to work through." Jeremy observed.

"You will work through it Jeremy. Elena does love you that much is apparent." Rebekah responded with an observation of her own.

They finally returned to the house, Jeremy was itching to go inside, change and see Caroline. Granted he wasn't nearly as close to her as Elena, but he did respect her and actually liked her. The thought was soon ended when he realized that he would have to show up at Klaus's. He highly doubted that he would suddenly forgive Jeremy for stepping in and saving Rebekah.

"Care to take a walk with me?" Rebekah asked smiling, Jeremy returned the smile and grabbed her hand once more.

"Sure." He responded. They walked through the woods, he was still surprised with how well his ears worked. He could hear squirrels, running up trees, finding nuts to eat. He could hear the birds breathing, some changing their nests. He could hear a deer not too far from where they were walking, hearing it twirl its neck around looking for something.

"Why didn't you go back when Elena asked you too?" Rebekah asked, the question seeming to bother her.

"Did you want me to?" Jeremy now asked, answering her question with a question.

"Of course not Jeremy, I enjoy you here with me." Rebekah replied, Jeremy smiled at her, looking at her beautiful blue eyes. He stopped, making her stop as well, looking up he could see the night sky littered with the stars.

"It's a beautiful night." He spoke out loud, Rebekah tilted her head upwards, to her surprise Jeremy kissed her neck.

"Jer…" Rebekah whispered, Jeremy pulled back and looked at her. Pulling her hands she touched his face, Jeremy leaned his cheek into her palm. Immediately Jeremy and Rebekah both felt something was off, looking around they could hear footsteps. Breathing the air in deep a smell of wet dogs filled his nose.

"It's just some dogs." Jeremy told Rebekah who was clearly alarmed.

"No, not dogs, werewolves." Rebekah announced. Looking around they could see eight different pairs of eyes, each one lit up a golden brown. They circled around both of them, clearly trying to intimidate them.

"Don't let them bite you, it's fatal." Rebekah warned turning around so they were facing back to back, instantly the dogs pounced. First one jumped towards Rebekah who instantly moved out of the way and slid her hand into the dog's chest yanking out its heart. Jeremy did the same to the first one that jumped towards him, but this time putting his hand into the wolf's throat and pulling it out. Rebekah used her speed to her advantage, bringing the fight to the ones that challenged them. Picking up two of the wolves by the back of their neck, she tossed them into trees shattering their ribcage upon impact.

Another one jumped at Jeremy, grabbing the wolf in a headlock he used it as a baseball bat swinging and hitting another one in midair letting it go flying in the air. Another wolf tried to bit him in his legs, pulling it back he quickly kicked the dog in the side of its head, causing it to fly up in the air summersaulting four different times before it landed head first into the ground breaking its neck. Looking back at towards Rebekah, the remaining three dogs all focused their attention to her. First once pounced only to have Rebekah grabbing it by its neck and slamming it against the tree so hard it shattered its neck. The other two wolves instantly pounced. Jeremy in reach of one grabbed it by its fur of its neck and yanked it back on the ground, pulling up his foot he slammed it down on its head so hard he could feel its skull crack.

The third wolf bit deeply into the back of Rebekah's arm, screaming in pain she pulled it up and ripped its heart out. Then she looked down at her arm which was covered with her blood.

"Rebekah!" Jeremy yelled, running up to her. The wound on Rebekah's arm started to heal up, only leaving a red rash in its place.

"It healed." He exclaimed in amazement.

"No it didn't." Rebekah corrected him, looking at her arm she knew she was going to die.

"Take me home Jer." She spoke, showing clear hurt in eyes. Jeremy picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the small house that he stayed in the past few days and placed her in her bed. He looked at Rebekah's rash and noticed it was growing slightly larger. Looking back at her in her eyes, she just gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay Jeremy." She tried to reassure, Jeremy wasn't having it.

"How do I fix it?" He asked.

"Only my brother can." She replied back defeated.

"Then I will get him to do it." Jeremy answered back determined. Rebekah chuckled at the thought.

"Jeremy, he wants me dead any way. He won't heal me." Rebekah responded, Jeremy just shook his head and picked her up in his arms.

"He will, I will make sure of it." He once again answered back, so sure of himself. Sprinting towards Klaus's house, he finally reached it. Rebekah had already passed out in the comfort of his arms, angling his arms around he knocked as loud as he could until Klaus answered.

"What happened?" He asked, noticing something was wrong. The red spot on his sisters arm now covering majority of it. Klaus himself looked like he hasn't slept in a few days, dark bags were underneath his eyes. Jeremy could see that Elena, Stefan and Damon all watched from behind him.

"She was bitten by a werewolf, please help her." Jeremy pleaded, Klaus looked down on his sister and it all finally made sense as to what was happening.

"Of Course, on one condition." Klaus spoke out, now looking back at Jeremy.

"What? Anything, name it." Jeremy said, he wasn't going to allow her to die, not like this.

"You have to die." Jeremy just looked at Klaus in shock.

"Klaus NO!" Elena screamed.

**Author Note: I have to admit, I think this is the best chapter yet. **


	9. Dreams

"What?" Jeremy shuddered, still holding Rebekah in his arms who opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked. Jeremy just walked past Klaus and into his door, he looked at Jeremy coldly as he ignored him and lied her down on the couch.

"Nothing." Jeremy replied, ignoring her question almost immediately.

"Why Klaus?" Elena asked him, Klaus just returned her gaze, before turning to a glass covered table and picking up a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a shot.

"It's simple really Elena. He is the reason why this is happening." Klaus explained, then taking a shot. "So you see, his death is a necessity." He calmly explained.

"What is happening!?" Rebekah shouted getting tired of her brother being as dramatic as he always was.

"It's quite simple Rebekah, with you turning him you have pissed off someone who is stronger than us all."

"Who?" Rebekah asked, sitting herself up as Jeremy looked at her unsure of what he was going to do.

"Too much time to explain sister." Klaus replied, looking straight at Jeremy his eyes dilated as he started to compel him.

"Make yourself useful, and go stake yourself." Jeremy didn't even flinch and returned the hybrids gaze.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go to hell." Jeremy responded defiantly, Klaus sped over to a table that had a stake and sped right back into Jeremy and stabbed him in the heart, to the shock of everyone. Rebekah and Elena both looked like they were emotionally shattered, Jeremy looked down at the stake in curiosity. Reaching down with his hands he slowly pulled it out of his heart and looked at it curiously. Klaus looked at him clearly puzzled.

"How is that possible?" Jeremy asked, still holding the wooden stake that was now covered in his blood. Elena, Damon and Stefan were all looking at Jeremy as if he were some sort of freak of nature.

"And now I understand." Klaus simply replied.

"Understand what?" Jeremy asked. Klaus didn't even bother to look at him, instead he just walked upstairs back to his room, before he was out of eye site he gave Jeremy an answer that he wasn't expecting.

"I understand why he is afraid of you."

"What about Rebekah?" Jeremy asked, hoping that his brother would still heal his sister.

"What about her Gilbert? You are not dead." He stated simply and walked back towards his room.

"Jeremy?" Rebekah asked, reaching up with her hand she pressed it against his chest feeling the wound closing.

"I feel fine." He responded and grasped her hand with his own. Elena ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay Elena." He responded as he returned her hug.

"Well isn't this cute." Damon piped up, only to have Stefan quickly answer his brother.

"Shut up Damon." Stefan then started to walk back up towards the room, Elena looked back towards Stefan.

"Stefan please wait…." Elena pleaded. She wanted Stefan to understand everything, as to why she was with Damon and not him. She wanted him to find his peace with it, to accept it so he can move on. She wanted to thank him for helping Caroline, her good friend who was fighting to come back to them.

"What?" He asked bitterly.

"Thank you." She heard herself speak out, the answer that came back from Stefan seemed to hurt her more than she could ever imagine, even though it was selfish at best.

"Don't thank me, I didn't do it for you." He spat back and went to see his friend who was in more trouble than Stefan ever could have imagined beforehand. Damon walked up towards Elena and gave her a cocky grin.

"Don't worry, he will come around." He spoke out loud, Jeremy was too focused on the blond hair original than to hear anything they had to say. Elena returned his small grin and leaned against him. Letting her head rest against his chest, never having it feel more natural than what it did at that moment.

"I hate this." Elena muttered out, she hated everything it seemed besides Damon. She hated the fact that her brother was with the same women that wanted to kill her. She hated the fact that Stefan was so cold to her, she hated the fact that Caroline was somewhere in between life and death, where ever the hell that was. Damon kissed her on top of her head, and for once that was something she couldn't get enough of.

"It will pass." He responded, as if he was so sure of himself like always.

"I told you it was a waste of time." Rebekah joked at Jeremy, slightly making fun of him.

"I want to try something." Jeremy spoke out towards Rebekah.

"What?" She asked, instead of a normal reply he held out his wrist towards Rebekah's mouth. She looked up at him curiously.

"Just drink, apparently an original is scared of me then obviously I can do something's a normal vampire can't. I want to see if this is one of them." Jeremy explained, Rebekah tilted her mouth to his skin, puncturing it with her teeth. His ever sweet blood she could feel being drained in her teeth and through her jaw line. She gulped down greedily only stopping herself when she was unafraid of controlling herself. Jeremy looked down at her arm, seeing the boil start to appear, disappointment showed up on his face.

"It didn't work." He said with disappointment. Rebekah just smiled at Jeremy, finding him almost irresistible.

"Take me home?" She asked, she didn't want to die in her brother's house. She wanted to go somewhere she was at peace, she wanted to go where it was only her and someone that actually cared for her. She had been alive for a thousand years and the only person who seemed that he truly cared for her was staring right back at her in Jeremy.

"Of course." Reaching down he swept his arms underneath her shoulders and her legs. He looked over at Elena with Rebekah in his arms and muttered a good bye before taking off. Reaching her house he lied her down on her bed and lied down right next to her and staring at her eyes.

"I'm going to start going delirious soon." Rebekah announced to him, Jeremy just nodded back.

"I'll be here for you." He responded, Rebekah looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Jeremy you may want to make amends with Elena tonight." She tried to explain, Jeremy just looked at her curiously.

"Why tonight?" He asked.

"Jeremy I didn't tell you everything. I'm sorry." Rebekah came out to his surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked, this time she had peaked his curiosity.

"When I die, so does everyone in my blood line." She revealed, Jeremy looked back at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm not leaving." He replied back, he wasn't going to sit here and watch another person he cared about just die, not alone.

"Jeremy go!" Rebekah commanded, still Jeremy just sat there.

"No." He replied back stubbornly.

"Go!" She screamed at the top of her longs.

"No, I won't." He once again replied back. Rebekah looked back up at him longingly.

"Please Jeremy, I don't want to hurt you." She revealed, she didn't want to die, but then again if she went she wanted Jeremy to be safe from her. When the full effect kicked, she knew she would become crazy to an effect, she could very easily kill him. Though I guess in a sense it did seem pointless as that was the end result.

"You won't." He replied back confidently, Rebekah just stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes, her head was already pounding and she desperately wanted to sleep. Jeremy graced his fingers through her hair.

Rebekah breathed in the air in, smiling to herself. She was finally home after all of these years. Mystic falls, the original Mystic falls was in front of her. Looking down she grinned to herself at the white dress she was wearing.

"It's beautiful." Turning around, Rebekah saw where the voice was coming from.

"Jeremy?" He looked back at her, and walked up and grabbed her hand lacing his fingers through hers.

"You're controlling my dream." She merely stated as reality.

"I 'am?" He asked in doubt, she just nodded her head in return. Looking around the memories started to flood in. The houses stood exactly where they were before hand, she looked over and saw the great white oak tree standing by its self, proud of its strength and age.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She spoke out loud, grabbing his hand they ran from behind the oak tree, to where they found a small hovel.

"I use to come here as a kid, me and Kol used to play over here. We would sometimes play pranks on Finn and come running here. One time we threw his clothes in the trees when he was bathing in the lake. We thought he would kill us." She started to laugh at her own memory. Walking up to the hovel, she walked in and pulled out a necklace, and smiled at Jeremy.

"This was my grandmothers. She passed it down to my mother who passed it down to me. Unfortunately after the change I had lost it." She explained, looking down at the necklace lost in thought.

"You miss this don't you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes I do, things were so much more….peaceful back then." She tried to explain, Jeremy just smiled.

"Can you show me your house?" He asked, Rebekah reached over, grabbed his hand again and smiled. Leading him across the towns square she opened the doors of a large wooden house. Well larger than the rest at least. The inside had a wooden table, followed by a ladder that led to upstairs that Jeremy thought striking looked familiar to the way a barn would be designed.

"It's not extravagant I know." Rebekah opened up, Jeremy just nodded his head.

"No, it's not, its home though." He responded, holding up her hand to his lips he kissed them.

* * *

"I found it!" Bonnie exclaimed, clearly relieved as well as excited. Klaus turned to her still sitting on his bed next to Caroline.

"Well, get on with it." He said, Bonnie just looked at him rudely, Stefan was staring at the both of them standing by the feet of Klaus's bed looking on.

"You need to move." She replied back sharply, Klaus looked at her than back at Caroline.

"Oh." He responded calmly and got up out of his bed and stood by Bonnie. She started to chant a language that he only heard a few times in his thousand something years of life that he had walked on this earth. He could instantly feel his room drop in temperature as even the magic was giving him the chills. He looked over at Stefan and noticed the same reaction from him.

"You ready?" Anna asked Caroline who looked back at her with happiness.

"Yes, sooo ready." She exclaimed which caused Anna to laugh. Caroline could feel getting pulled back into her body, as if her body had a strong pull of gravity. Looking at Anna one last time she made a promise to her.

"I will get you out of here." She spoke before opening her eyes. What she saw was Klaus sitting over her, a genuine look of worry spread over his face.

"Caroline." He muttered softly, she could feel her heart starting to beat frantically….wait her heart? Freaking out she pressed her hands up to her teeth and could no longer feel her fangs.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked gently, seeing her in panic.

"I'm human."


	10. Rescue?

Elijah surprising for the first time in his life was at peace. He was at peace with everything, the fact that his brother Klaus seen him as nothing more than a tool. He was at peace that he was a vampire. He was at peace that his family was created out of some deep seeded obsession by his parents. Elijah's life took a strange turn when he left Mystic falls, and truth be told he never had an urge to return there.

Smiling at the clerk he handed her the money, took the flowers and left the store. Looking down at them they were a bright pink, a set of roses that would symbolize the feelings that had grown inside of him. The emotions inside of him were something new and bright, a feeling that he was once again alive. His return to the big apple was a surprise to him in the least. He didn't even know why he returned here to be honest with himself it was as if something drew him to this city. Honestly he was never a fan of it, the packs of humans were large in the very least. He liked to compare humans to that of Rats, always feeding and breeding with each other in large packs. Their stink could overwhelm his senses. The only difference between the two was the fact that he actually ate one of them. That was of course until he met her.

Ashley was a 25 year old woman that worked as a chef. Ironically he had met her in one of the classes that she was holding. Instantly he was drawn to her. She was kind and thoughtful, but yet held a quite reserve to her. Always the one to withhold her thoughts to herself, to calculate ever move before she did it. Something about her drove him mad, almost to a fit of rage, only to quickly to change its self to lust. Yes he did lust after her, almost to the point of insanity. He never acted upon it however. Elijah actually respected her, her words given held the same strength as his. If she promised you something, she would come through it as if it were a guarantee.

Ashley had black hair that streamed down below her shoulders, with brown eyes that could make his dead heart beg to beat again. Her skin was a milky white, the aroma that came off of her screamed at him to drink from her. It tested his thousand year old resolve that was better controlled than any of his siblings. Add in all of that, then there was one thing she was able to do that no other human had achieved in such a long time. She could make him laugh.

The past few months had went by quicker than any other time he had spent thanks to her. She often joked that he was from some sort of medieval era. Grinning to himself, she had no clue to how close she was to that fact. He decided early on to never compel the woman, everything he felt for her for once was pure. It was such a special event he dared not to ruin it in such a case. He learned quickly that she deserved so much better than that. Reaching up to the door he knocked, even surprising himself on how this simple woman had made him feel nervousness.

"Hello, Elijah I take it?" A man he had never seen answered the door, immediately he could tell it was one of his kind. Elijah looked at him coldly, he could see the glint of evil staring through his eyes. The creature had turned his Humanity off a long time ago.

"Where is Ashley?" Elijah demanded, If the pathetic creature knew who he was he obviously would of thought twice before even confronting him.

"Relax, she is fine, come in." He prodded, swinging the door open to reveal the young woman tied up to a char, with a piece of cloth covering her mouth preventing her scream. Elijah ran up to her in human speed not to reveal what he was. He wanted to tell her, ever since their first meeting but he was quite unsure on how she would take it. Taking off the cloth from her mouth she was trembling.

"Elijah, you shouldn't have come." Ashley spoke out, always one to think of others than herself. Elijah could feel the creatures stare at him, bearing into his back as if he was enjoying this like it was some sort of theater.

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave." Elijah threatened him as he was taking off the ties from her chair freeing her.

"Now why would I do that? I'm older than you, which we both know what that means." The intruder taunted, and then showed off his fangs. Ashley started to move in fear, utterly scared of her life. Looking up at Elijah she was shocked to see the same thing. Only this time he was standing in front of her as if to protect her? She didn't understand, she didn't understand this at all. Was he a vampire? Trying to shake the thoughts out of her head her hands that were untied earlier instantly went down to her feet trying to desperately untie them. She really wanted to get out of her, to go somewhere safe.

"You speak impossibilities, I'm an original." Elijah warned, taking a moment he looked behind to see the fear spread on Ashley's face. The intruder charged, slamming into Elijah causing him to fly back against the wall, then turning to Ashley he bit deeply into her skin drinking her blood. She desperately tried to pry him off of her, but to no avail. Even mustering with all of her strength she couldn't even budge the man…..no not man, he could be plenty of things but a man he certainly wasn't. Elijah seeing the woman he grown so attached to over the past few months being drained of her life source charged back into the man. Grabbing him by his throat he tore him off of her and slammed him against the wall. To his shock the man grabbed his hand that was pried on his throat and started to pry it away.

"I told you, I'm older. You're going to watch me feed on your girlfriend Elijah, you're going to watch her die in front of you." He warned. Elijah was in absolute disbelief. How was this possible? He was stronger than every vampire to walk on this earth, because he was an original, which also meant that he was older. This one though brought whole new questions to what he thought could be concluded as fact. He had to save Ashley, there was no way he could forgive himself if anything would happen to her. Looking deep into his eyes, gave out his commanded. Knowing compulsion would work on any vampire that wasn't an original.

"Leave this place!" Elijah commanded, the intruder just looked at him with humor in his eyes.

"You can't compel me you idiot." He taunted right back, shoving Elijah back he went tumbling into Ashley's kitchen counter. Ashley was up from her chair and was running towards her bedroom now. She couldn't exactly go through the front door because of him, but she could leave out of the front window. Running inside of her room she opened up the window, letting the sunlight pour in her room, taking a step out of the window, she instantly felt being grabbed and tossed from the window. Looking up she saw the intruder scream in pain as his skin started to be covered in boils. He moved away and charged for her only to stop a few feet away. Elijah had somehow got in her room just in time, this time he was holding a wooden stake that pierced the creature's heart. She couldn't believe her eyes as his skin started to turn a dark shade of grey, his veins started to pop out from his skin, then he fell on the floor lifeless.

"Ashley." Elijah had spoken softly as he turned to her with clear worry in his eyes.

"What are you?" She asked, she couldn't even begin to grasp as to what had just happened.

"I wanted to tell you for a while now, I just didn't know how." He explained, she then started to back away from him.

"What are you!?" She screamed, demanding to know. How could he do the things that she had seen him done? It was impossible. He could move almost at a lightning pace, so fast that he seemed to be a blur. His teeth had changed, with two large fangs in the front. It was impossible.

"I'm a vampire." He admitted softly, he wanted to tell her but not like this. She stared back in shock.

"How….how is that possible?" She asked, her shock now replaced with utter disbelief.

"It's a long story Ashley, I'm so very sorry." Elijah responded as he walked up to her, he placed his palms on her shoulders only to have her shrug his hands off of her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, Elijah took a step back in shock. Truth is he wanted to tell her, hell even a part of him wanted to turn her. He was planning on giving her that choice, letting her choose if she wanted to be immortal. He didn't however wanted her to know like this, this was just cruel and needlessly.

"Ashley, listen to me." He started to reason, he was going to tell her everything. Instead she wasn't going to have any of it

"No Elijah, Just leave okay? Leave. This is all your fault." Ashley accused him, at first he could feel a pit of rage coming inside of chest only to realize she was right.

"Him coming here, hurting me, he was hunting you. He wanted you I was just some pawn in some sick game of his. I can't be with you Elijah, not after this." Elijah just looked down at her floor, and looked back towards the former vampire that caused all of his troubles.

"I will take care of him, and then I will leave. If trouble shall you find again, then I will be there for you to remedy the situation. For any problems I have caused, you have my sincere apologies. Take deep care of yourself Ashley. I hope you shall have a very long and joyous life. "Elijah took the body and slumped it over his shoulders, with one last look behind he looked at Ashley who he could tell was trying desperately to keep her resolve. If the situation was any different he was sure he would try and talk her through this. It was much more than that though, with someone wanting him dead and them already knowing where she lives. He knew it would be a matter of time before she got hurt, he also realized that they were most likely spied upon. In the off chance that they had heard this, Elijah hoped that whoever it was would focus their attention solely on him and forget completely about the black haired girl. Still his doubts got the better of him. After dropping the body off in a large dumpster, he returned back and placed some Vervain in a necklace, and slid it under her door. The necklace was placed in an envelope, with a note stating its purpose just in case.

Elijah went back to his New York house and was contemplating leaving for good but instantly thought better of it. What if they came back? Who was that vampire working for? No one intentionally messed with Elijah, especially if they knew exactly what he was. It was honestly a brand new experience that he was unused to. Going to his bed he lied himself down, planning on getting some sleep before the start of the day. Then he was going to hunt whoever did this to him and Ashley and rip his heart out. He may be the honorable one out of the Mikaelson family, but he was as ruthless as any of them. He was going to make sure he made that point very clear for whoever had the audacity to that to them. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep, only to be awaken a few hours later by his cell phone that was ringing.

"Hello…" He answered, seeing it was Ashley he figured it would be best that she started to talk, let her vent her frustrations out before he would reply.

"Elijah help!" He heard Ashley scream, only to have the phone ripped away from her hands. Instantly he shot up out of bed with rage. He was going to slaughter this beast, for that he was certain.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Elijah." He heard a smug eastern European accent on the other side reply.

"You better not have hurt her!" Elijah hear himself warning him, already he was at his computer desk. He had placed a tracking device on her necklace, knowing there was a chance that this could happen.

"I have done nothing yet Elijah, but I cannot promise her safety for long. I am getting fairly hungry though. How do the new ones learn to control this I will never know. She does look really appetizing if I do say so." The voice taunted, he could hear his voice filled with sick twisted venom that would even make his brother Klaus seem tame. _Romanian _Elijah noted, that was where his accent was from. It was no surprise that he had never ran across this being yet as he never even bothered to go anywhere near that side of the world.

"You are talking to your death." Elijah warned, he was surprised by his reaction as he laughed over the phone.

"I sincerely doubt that, you have thirty minutes before I start my snack. If I were you I would hurry." With that the phone hung up. Elijah seeing the address popped up on his computer he rushed out of the door, not even bothering to close it, leaving all of his worldly possessions just open for the taking. Something much more important to him was in danger, and for that the rest could go to hell for all that he cared.

He arrived to a building that was ten stories high, and completely abandoned. The building itself was due to be demolished he remembered reading in the New York Times. Ashley would always make fun of him because no matter where he went with her the local papers were always nearby. It was an obsession to him almost, reading on the daily events of the humans, to hear them complain on such trivial matters. Two vampires were standing by the main entrance way, if he wasn't so blinded by rage he would of easily snuck around them. Instead within a matter of seconds he held both of their hearts in his hands and then walked in the front door calmly.

No matter how pissed he was, the one major difference than what he had of his siblings was that he never lost his composure. Another pawn in the beast's game charged towards Elijah, he knew he had to get answers as to where she was in the building or all hope would be lost. Turning to the side the vampire just ran right past him, pushing his hand into the creatures back he pulled out an organ. The pain was too much for it to handle as it stopped in its tracks and howled in pain.

"That was your kidney, now listen very closely, or the next will be your lung. Where is she?" Elijah demanded, the vampire in so much pain couldn't even begin to comprehend of lying to him at that moment. Which was exactly Elijah's plan.

"Fourth story, take the elevator and you will be right there." He gasped in pain. Elijah only responded by ripping the creatures heart out. Walking over to the counter he noticed a paper towel dispenser still was full, never emptied when they moved everything else out. Grabbing a few towels he wiped them clean and went up the elevator to the fourth floor.

Ashley was curled up in a corner, under any other circumstances he would be sure to poke fun of the girl for it. Now though it only gave him even more rage. She was cowering there in fear, and he will be damned if he would allow it to continue to happen. She was going to go home today safe and sound, he was going to make sure of it. He looked at her with a huge pain in his heart, he would destroy the world if anything had happen to hear.

"Ashley, leave." Elijah told her, instantly she ran out of the door. She only stopped for a split second to look behind her to see Elijah spear the other vampire and slamming him through a wall.

Elijah could see the being that caused the torment for him. His head was completely shaved balled, his head was more round than normal, his eyes were completely black as if evil itself had consumed him. As he was on top of him, he pierced his hand through its chest only to feel the creatures feet on his chest right before he flew up and exploded through the ceiling.

"Impressive Elijah, foolish but impressive." He taunted, then jumped up through the hold and landed on the floor of the fifth story.

"Who are you!?" Elijah demanded as he stood himself back up, brushing off his expensive business suit. The creature just looked back at him with a cold darkness.

"Marcus, I'm surprised your dear brother didn't tell you about me." He taunted, Elijah's curiosity got the best of him.

"My brother?" He asked in a moment of peace that was soon to be broken.

"Klaus his name was? The fool of a dog, I am severely disappointed. I was hoping to fight a hybrid today, instead I have to settle for something as pathetic as you."

"What the hell are you!?" Elijah demanded.

"Now, you didn't think your precious family were the only originals did you?" Marcus taunted this time showing his fangs, Elijah did the same showing he was ready to continue the fight. Elijah charged into him, slamming him against the wall, aiming a punch for the vampires head he found only the wall as he slammed a large size hole where its head was. Marcus grabbed Elijah by his head and slammed it against the wall causing another hole. Then grabbed him by his legs and swung him like a baseball bat, shattering the stone pillar that was holding the ceiling up with his head. Elijah rolled on the floor, knowing full well he had lost the fight. Marcus walked over to him calmly as if the rage had left him completely.

"Weak, weak Elijah, what a disappointment you are." Marcus revealed, grabbing Elijah once more he threw him out of the window and onto the street.

Ashley was getting in her car and she started her engine. Something told her to stay. She desperately wanted to run, to get the hell out of dodge. Elijah just had saved her twice in a day, and here she was about to leave when he needed the help the most. Hearing a slightly crash she looked up to see her boyfriend fly threw the window, and slam down on concret. Forgetting completely that she should ran she instead was completely overwhelmed by her fear as to what had happened to him.

"Elijah! Oh my god please no, please no." She could hear her self saying, running over to him she could hear him moan and then start to slightly move.

"Go Ashley, get out here!" Elijah commanded, not even bothering doing his compulsion. Still she stood there stubborn, one of the traits that he found that he liked about her.

"No, not without you." She snapped back and grabbed him by his wrists. Already Elijah was feeling incredibly weak. He knew he should still fight but honestly Marcus was too much. There was no hope for him winning this. Instead he found himself allowing her to drag him back towards her car. She quickly got in the driver's seat then he allowed himself to sit down in the passengers as she pressed her foot against the gas.

**I initially wanted this to be one chapter, but honestly after so much had been written out I realized I barely even did half of the chapter...if that. So I decided to break it off in two parts. Even still its the longest chapter I have written for this by almost a 1000 words. :)**

0809m: Jeremy was a hunter when he turned, therefore his hunter skills and vampire skills were merged into one. So a normal stake through the heart won't kill him no. There is a reason why Marcus is afraid of him. ;) 

**Riana Salvatore: I don't remember in the series that a werewolf bite wouldn't kill an original. I know it won't kill Klaus because he is a hybrid. If its in there I apologize. For the sake of the story and in this AU universe a werewolf bite will kill an original vampire. :) As for Anna...I feel bad for her too. :( **


	11. The Escape to Mystic falls

"What the hell is happening!?" Ashley screamed as she continued driving. She was driving south, to where she had no idea, a part of her didn't even want to know. Elijah had just woken up, the battle with whoever the hell that was seemed to taken a large toll on him. He always showed her a quite strength, as if nothing could knock him off his quite composure, but how much of that was the fact that he was a vampire? Something dead that feasted on the living?

"We are being toyed with." Elijah had muttered out.

"What?" Ashley asked in disbelief. If this was just some regular car trip she would of stopped the car by now, but she dared not to now. She needed to continue driving, to get as far away from that thing as she could possibly can.

"Think of us like a great white shark on land, when we set eyes on a prey, we will toy with it until the time we decide to feed." Elijah explained the best way he could, he could see the look of disgust enter her face as she was processing the information while she continued driving. After a few moments he could see her survival instincts once again take over.

"Why south?" Ashley continued to prod, she knew she had to get as far away from that thing as possible, but the least she could know was as to where she was going.

"We need to head to Virginia, a small town called Mystic Falls." Elijah responded, readjusting himself in the passenger seat. The hunger was starting to set in, he could almost taste Ashley's blood as it paved through her veins. The scent of her was almost so much that he had trouble controlling himself unless he was going to feed upon her immediately.

"What's in Mystic Falls?" She once again asked, Elijah rose his hand up and pressed lightly on his forehead, the head ache he received from the battle beforehand was driving him to madness.

"My Family, if we are going to be safe it will be with them." He explained, not trying to give out any more information than he could. She was almost killed by two different vampires in the past day, now the difficult part was to explain to her that she would be the safest with a family full of original vampires was something that was going to be difficult to grasp.

"Your family? They are all the same as you?" She asked again, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Not all, my brother Klaus is something else entirely." Ah Klaus, he hoped to what deity that may exist that he wouldn't press the issue once they arrived. He was always the strongest of them all, but he had ways of being the most sadistic. With so much energy draining from him from fighting Marcus, if he had to fight Klaus as well, then he knew him and Ashley were doomed from the start.

"Something else?" She asked, what else was there? She just figured out her boyfriend was a vampire, something she always thought only existed in the mind of Ann Rice. Now she was being told that there was something more than a vampire? Was he a werewolf? She could only imagine if Elijah had broken the news to her before she had seen him do what he could do, she probably would of called the mental ward on him.

"We need to stop, I need to feed to regain my strength." Elijah explained, he was far weaker than when he battled Marcus. He didn't know exactly when, but he knew he would need to fight the other original again before they reached their destination.

"I'm not stopping. The farther away I get away from that thing the better." Ashley replied defiantly. She noticed quickly the change in Elijah's face as she saw a glimpse of anger appear before it quickly went away.

"I'm telling you Ashley, I need to feed. He will appear again before we get to Mystic falls, and right now I'm in no condition to fight him off. If I don't feed, we both are as good as dead." He explained. There was no way that Elijah could fight off Marcus now, now with the way he was feeling. He could feel his strength dwindled down to the lowest he had ever felt. Truly the fight earlier had taken a toll on him, and on the same token he highly doubted that his adversary felt the same effects as him. He barely even winded him, he highly doubted he even hurt him during their fight." Ashley turned her head away from the road for a split second to look at Elijah, and then it quickly went back to the road. Lifting her right hand off of the wheel she stuck it in front of Elijah's face.

"Feed." She commanded the vampire, Elijah was going to protest but thought better of it. The fear that had over taken her this past day he couldn't honestly blame her for not wanting to stop driving. Even him leaving for a split moment to feed on someone else would be a moment of weakness that Marcus could exploit.

"This is going to hurt for a second, after that it won't feel nearly as bad." Elijah explained, he wanted her to be prepared for the pain that she would feel, the last thing he wanted to deal with was her getting into an accident because he was feeding on her. Holding her hand in his, he kissed the bottom of her wrist before he punctured it with his fangs. Ashley hissed in pain, she could feel the fangs break skin as if two large needles stabbed her at a lightning pace. Struggling to keep her attention on the road, she started of thinking of her life. What about her best friend Emily, the girl who shared her darkest secrets. Surely now they would seem trivial at best compared to what she was facing now. Suddenly the pain was gone, in its place was a mounting pleasure coming from her wrist. As if a volcano was inside her skin, ready to erupt, the waves were washing over her electrifying her senses. As soon as it started it had ended and Elijah withdrew his mouth from her wrist.

"Wooo, that felt good." She exclaimed, even to her own shock. Elijah just gave her a curious look before he let go a small chuckle. Then bringing up his own hand to his mouth he bit down causing himself to bleed.

"Now it's your turn, you drink." He commanded this time, bringing up his hand to her mouth.

"What? Why?" She asked, disgusted at the thought.

"First it will stop the bleeding. Second, you have lost a lot of blood today, you are probably feeling very tired because of the blood loss." Elijah told her, as soon as he mentioned it she could tell he was right. Her eyes were feeling heavy, she desperately wanted to sleep this off. That was the last thing she wanted on the other hand, sleeping would do nothing but allow them to be caught. Reaching up with her hand she pressed his hand into his mouth and drank. The blood was nothing like she would have thought it would of tasted, that's if she had the time to think about it. It was sweet, as if it was filled with honey. After a few moments Elijah withdrew his hand, surprisingly Ashley found herself disappointed by it. Instantly she was wide awake, feeling as healthy as she ever did in her life.

"That surprisingly tasted good….." She spoke out loud, Elijah just nodded knowingly.

"It tasted how human blood tastes to vampires." He explained.

"Why didn't it feel the same way when I was bitten earlier in my apartment?" She asked curiously. It was an amazing experience, it was as if her wrist had an orgasm.

"It only feels pleasurable when the vampire wants it too. When we prey upon a human unexpectedly, we don't put the thought into the experience being pleasurable. It actually takes a bit of effort on our part to make it feel that way." Elijah explained once more, he knew that he would have to spend some time being her vampire guidebook when she learned the truth. Ashley looked down at her wrist to noticed the bite marks that Elijah had made were all gone.

"That's amazing." She remarked, looking around she noticed the cars on the expressway were gone. It was only them driving currently, the stars had littered the sky now as the night took over for the day.

"He is going to attack soon." Elijah remarked, he knew too well on how vampires hunt as he was on the giving end of it for too many times than he could even bother to remember. He noticed Ashley perch her head by the steering wheel trying to get a better view of the road, she noticed a dark silhouette waiting for them in the middle of the lane.

"On my mark, I want you to turn into the left lane hard." Elijah commanded, Ashley held her resolve, not even showing a sign that she had heard him, but he already knew she did. Her concentration was too great for her to miss what he had said.

"Mark!" He yelled, instantly Ashley turned into the left lane, Elijah opened the door and kicked the inside hard to make it spring outward. A loud thud echoed throughout the car, Ashley looked in her rearview mirror to see the Marcus tumble against the concrete.

"Yes! Take that fucker!" Ashley screamed in triumph, Elijah desperately tried to withhold his laughter at her outburst, barely succeeding in that. He went to close the door and noticed it wouldn't shut.

"Think he broke your door." He remarked offhandedly, he looked in the passenger mirror to notice that Marcus was no longer there.

"Ashley get…" As soon as he said it, Marcus was sprinting at the same speed as the car and was by Ashley's window, punching through the driver's side window Ashley's instincts kicked in as she slammed on her breaks causing her driver side door to slam into his arm causing him once again tumble in front of her car.

"Punch it in reverse." Elijah commanded, to his shock he could see Ashley slam on the gas pedal.

"Screw that, I'm tired of running, I'm going to run that son of a bitch over."

"Ashley no!" Elijah yelled, it was too late, her car shot forward, only to stop dead in its tracks as Marcus wrapped both of his arms around the hood of her car. He looked at Elijah and gave him an evil grin. Instantly Ashley punched the car in reverse and started to drag in on the road. Knowing that they couldn't continue playing cat and mouse, Elijah would need to buy them some time. Letting go of the passenger side door, it had swung open and he jumped on the hood of her car then kicked Marcus in the face causing him to lose his grip and fall back on the road. Elijah had as well, slammed down on the road. He hoped that Ashley would just punch her car into drive and continue heading south towards Mystic falls. He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he heard her car come to a screeching halt.

"This was a fun game Elijah, but like all games it must end." Marcus spoke out loud as he stood himself up from the concrete, to his surprise Elijah was gone, looking towards the car so was Ashley, he took her with him and into the woods. He smiled to himself. _Elijah, your such a fool._

"Shhhh." Elijah spoke out loud, pressing his index finger to his lips as a sign to tell her to keep quiet. Ashley just held in whatever she was going to say and allowed Elijah to continue, looking around her she could see fog completely surround them. Looking around she started to freak out, the fog definitely wasn't there moments ago!

"Calm down Ashley, the fog is because of me." Elijah whispered, she desperately tried to control her breathing, slowing her intake and taking deeper breaths to gather as much air into her lungs as she could.

"We cannot keep running Ashley, there is no way we could beat him to Mystic Falls. Take this, and when he approaches I want you to throw it in front of him, not at him. You understand?" He instructed, she just nodded her head showing that she did.

"When you throw it, I want you to immediately run to your car and drive as fast as you can to Mystic Falls, find the Mikaelson mansion. My family will protect you, they are the only ones that can." Elijah spoke out loud, Ashley could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't leave me Elijah." Ashley whispered as tears started to fall.

"I won't be far behind, I promise." He swore to her, Ashley pulled him close to her and kissed him as hard as she could on the lips, after a moment she withdrew.

"I love you Elijah." She admitted for the very first time, she knew this was true since the first time they had met, but only during the brink of death did she have the courage to tell him. Elijah kissed on top of her head in response.

"I love you too Ashley." He replied, for once in his life he had meant it.

"Aren't we too old to be playing hide and seek?" Marcus taunted, looking around the woods for them he was only a few yards away but yet couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were. Elijah gave Ashley a nod, and she stepped out from behind a tree and threw the glass container in front of Marcus's face, it exploded only inches away from him. Instantly he hissed out in pain as the liquid Vervain started to seep into his skin, melting off a portion of his face. Ashley then ran as fast as she could to her car that was still on the side of the road. Elijah broke off a branch from a tree and sprinted towards Marcus, piercing his shoulder he pinned him against a tree. When Marcus pulled it out he looked up only to see fog as Elijah was gone.

"Now now Elijah, is this how the honorable Mikaelson fights his battles?" Marcus taunted looking around for Elijah, only this time he felt a sharp pain in his leg as another branch was stabbed through his left knee cap into the forest ground. Grunting in pain he pulled it out of his leg, only to feel slammed against a tree with another broken branch pierced through back and into the tree. Elijah was standing behind him and pressed his hand in between his shoulder blades looking for his heart. Marcus twirled his body around and swapped his arm out of the way and pressed his own hand into Elijah's chest and ripped out his heart.

"Foolish Elijah." Marcus spoke to the original as he fell to his knees dead.

Ashley had just reached her car and opened her door, as soon as she did she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck as she blacked out, never to wake again.

* * *

Kol knocked hard on Klaus's front door, awaiting his brother to answer. Klaus had a lot to answer for, how dare he keep this away from him. Within a moment his door had opened only to see Klaus's face, he looked like he hasn't slept in days. Klaus looked down and saw that Kol held a head that he could only assume that it belonged to someone at one point.

"What the hell is that!?" Klaus demanded of his younger and psychotic brother.

"What this?" Kol asked lifting the head then tossing it to Klaus's chest.

"Why it's a gift dear brother, he dared to challenge me claiming that he was older than myself, therefore stronger." Kol spat out bitterly, Klaus dropped the head in disgust on his floor and instantly started to wipe his shirt free of the feeling of the detached head against him.

"How dare you!" Klaus accused, Kol had enough of his brother's games a long time before and replied by slamming him against his wall, almost breaking through it on impact.

"No how dare you! Tell me Klaus, why is it that I believed him!?" Kol shouted standing mere inches away from his brothers face. Klaus's face changed from rage to pain, he saw for a moment as Kol's reaction was the same as his. He felt as if his heart was being ripped away from his body. Kol's pain instantly channeled into more rage, he pulled his hand away from his chest and grabbed his brother by the throat and once again slammed him against the wall.

"What happened!?" Kol screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I…..I don't know." Klaus responded, still Kol's face was consumed by anger.

"What happened Klaus!?" Kol screamed again, not believing his brother. Klaus thought about it for a moment. It could be Rebekah, but it was too soon. She would still be suffering effects of the werewolf bit, it couldn't kill her this soon. Klaus's eyes started to form tears.

"Damn you! Tell me!" Kol demanded.

"It's Elijah." Klaus spitted out as if it was poison. Kol took a step back from Klaus feeling utterly lost.

"What?" He spoke out loud, the only thing that came to his mind.

"Elijah is dead." Klaus choked out.

**Author Note: One of the originals had to die, I made up my mind long ago when this plot formed in my head. I hope I made him go out like a bad ass. :) **

**Vlevvy: Thank you very much. :) Thank you for following my story as well. I hope you like the recent addition's to it.  
**

**Ensign Cole: Thank you very much, I was picturing these last two chapters as an epic tale of Elijah, I hoped I was able to capture that. Thank you for your review.  
**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please review. They are always welcome to see, and it gives me motivation to post another chapter even more quickly. I had a lot of fun writing the last two chapters, I hope you all enjoyed reading them. :)  
**


	12. A deal is a deal

Elena and Damon both were invited to Klaus's house which honestly put both of them in an uneasy mood. Klaus had called earlier for a proposition for them both which always came with a catch-22 with him. Elena just rolled her eyes at the invitation, there was nothing that she wanted from him so what was the point of hearing this out. Even Damon agreed that this was nonsense and yet here they were waiting for the door to be answered.

"Come in." Klaus answered, his brother Kol was already sitting in his luxury couch. Kol had berated him for a few hours about allowing what had happen to Rebekah and to what effect it took on her. He had come up with an agreement, this thing with Elena's brother had to stop or it could get them all killed. Klaus wasn't the one to worry about collateral damage and neither was Damon for that matter. Though with his current offer that was exactly what he was going to limit. He couldn't put any more of his family to be in the position to be taken out. They needed to be stronger to face what they were determined to face.

"What is this all about Klaus?" Elena had asked, looking over at Kol she immediately felt uneasy. Kol just gave her a cocky smile then gave a wink over to Damon.

"We are at war." Kol interrupted his brother, Klaus as always looked pissed when his younger brother stole his thunder. Damon's brow increased as he processed what the younger Mikaelson just had said. A war? What the hell were they talking about?

"What do you mean we? There is no we here." Damon responded back, as far as he was concerned the originals could all go fuck themselves. Anything they have involved themselves in they could just dig their own graves as far as he was concerned. That is of course if they were daggered, he couldn't risk any of them actually dying in the fear that he could wipe out his own line of vampires with Elena in it.

"Oh I'm afraid there is a we here Damon. As to whether or not you want to admit it or not is another matter entirely." Klaus responded, usually he wouldn't toy with his words nearly as much but he was offering them a solution to a problem that he knew was bothering Elena. At least they could do was to hear him out.

"Tell me Klaus, why should I trust you?" Damon snapped back, he was getting tired of being in his presence. Everything in his being was telling him to slaughter the original right there and yet even he knew that was an impossible task and a futile one at best.

"Because the other original casted the first strike, he wants war and won't stop until everything connected to Jeremy's turning is utterly destroyed." Klaus explained, he could see that his brother Kol was feeling anxious as he got up from where was sitting and started to pace behind the couch, obviously trying to fight the nature that was imbedded in him of just slaughtering anything in sight.

"Klaus, you have a thousand years on me. What is something that I can do that you can't? Isn't this where you wanted to go with this? " Elena responded back diplomatically in which Klaus just poured himself a shot of whiskey and downed it fast, before turning to Kol and looked at him impassively.

"Tell me brother, what happens when a hunter is turned. A hunter that has emotional ties to a vampire who desperately wants to shut off the hunter portion of himself?" Klaus asked his younger brother knowing that he would play his part to perfection.

"Said hunter, would in turned be eternally thankful." Kol explained with a smile. Instantly he saw the light bulb appear above Elena's head explaining everything. It made too much sense, Jeremy was sired to Rebekah he was thankful he didn't have the urges to kill the vampires that he felt close to.

"He's sired to her?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" Kol snapped back. Still it didn't add up really to her, why would they be telling her this, how could she even help Jeremy fight it when her being sired to Damon seemed so natural to her. If it felt the same way for him….it made too much sense.

"So here we are, at an incredible impasse. You see, I cannot have my sister with your brother just yet. It will get her killed." Klaus let on, which caused a shock to run through Elena.

"You still care for her?" Elena asked out in shock. She knew the family was dysfunctional she just always assumed that he truly did hate his family.

"She is my sister, of course I do." Klaus responded back harshly. Who the hell does she think she is to question such a thing. If he didn't need the Salvatore brothers or Elena for their future roles in this upcoming war he would just slaughter the lot of them right now. Caroline would hate him for it but hell, give him a couple of centuries and he could begin to sway her.

"Why are you telling us this? There is nothing we can do about Gilbert being sired. Trust me I've tried." Damon finally piped in. The battle with Rebekah was a complete utter failure. The original was truly one tough bitch. Reaching over he took the shot glass that Kol had poured himself and downed it to the youngest of originals disdain. Kol just gave him an angry stare to which Damon just smiled cockily. He knew they needed them there was nothing Kol could do.

"Tell me brother, what happens to say a human that is turned when he is madly in love with someone?" Klaus again asked Kol, Kol as always explained in clarity.

"He is sired to them." Kol responded, and then shoved Damon causing him to fly back a few feet and land on his back. Calmly Kol then poured himself a shot of vodka and raised his glass to Damon before downing it.

"But Jeremy wasn't in love with anyone." Elena explained, she remembered it clearly. He wasn't with anyone when he was turned. He never even went on a date since Bonnie, and she knew that he didn't feel anything but friendship with her.

"You are not thinking hard enough dear Elena." Klaus spoke out in anger did he really have to spell it out to her? The damn Patrova blood line always had gotten on his last nerve.

"He's sired to Anna? Is that even possible? She is dead." Elena gasped in shock as Damon got back on his feet and brushed himself off.

"He always had the ability to see ghosts Elena. I think what Klaus is trying do is to convince us to bring her back." Damon finally joined back into the conversation, Klaus just tipped his drink towards Damon before downing a shot of whiskey himself. Damon still stared at Klaus with certain distrust in his eyes.

"What are you getting out of this Klaus?" Damon asked, he always knew that Klaus would only manipulate a situation that would benefit him somehow.

"Easy Damon, I want Rebekah by my side. That is the only way we are to defeat him is if the family sticks together and fights him together. I cannot have him in the middle of it. I think they call this Damon, a win-win. We get our sister back, and Elena gets her brother back." Klaus answered with a smile on his face.

"Bonnie was able to bring back Caroline because she used a body gravity spell. With Anna, we don't even have a body." Elena responded back with a future problem to Klaus's plan.

"Well then, I suggest you tell her to look for a new spell." Klaus responded as he opened his front door motioning to them that the time was up. He was done with this and they needed to leave before he just tore both their hearts out. As they left he went to go leave himself to do a task that he needed to do, he needed to cure his sister.

"Caroline, isn't that the blond with the legs?" Kol asked just to see a rise out of his brother Klaus. He loved getting on his older brother's nerves.

"Your liver brother, your liver." Klaus warned as he left his house.

* * *

Jeremy and Rebekah had spent the day stuck in her dream state. She hasn't gone rabid as what had happened to Damon. He wondered if it was the dream state had helped her with it in a way. It was peaceful here they were sitting on a grassy ledge watching a waterfall.

"Too bad the present day Mystic Falls doesn't have this view." Rebekah revealed, she looked up at Jeremy who had his arms wrapped around her and he just nodded in his agreement. He could see the water crash down below, the mist that erupted from the pool down below. With the breeze he could even feel the water penetrate his skin.

"Have you thought about leaving?" Jeremy asked in curiosity. She was a thousand years old and yet she was here. Ultimately it would be her death as Jeremy had realized, it was the reason why she was bitten. It was such a weird coincidence, it as if she was targeted. Once they split off from one another, they all rushed her and almost entirely forgot about him.

"Every day though I don't think it makes much a difference now. I'm glad I didn't though." She reflected, in truth over the years she had lived it was the small moments like this that made it worth it.

"And why's that?" Jeremy asked as if he already knew the answer to the question. Rebekah elbowed him in the ribs as an answer which caused him to laugh.

"Hey, what's that for?" He jokingly asked.

"You know why, don't play stupid." Rebekah answered back in the same jokingly manner. She got up out of his arms and looked down at him as she held out her hand.

"Come on." She pried on with an evil grin.

"Where we going?" He answered back as he grabbed her hand and allowed him to be dragged away. Rebekah brought him to the side of the lake as the waterfall. Jeremy looked down and noticed the clear blue water below.

"Catch me if you can." Rebekah replied back as she jumped into the water. He could see her fall and crash into the water below. Taking a few steps back he charged forward and jumped off, he could feel the waves of water crashing up on his body, then him swimming up to the top only to be welcomed by Rebekah laughing.

"This feels so real." Jeremy remarked, Rebekah just smiled in his response.

"It's because your controlling it. You can wield the dream to anything you wish." She explained, she saw Jeremy crunch his eyebrows for a second as he considered this.

"Anything?" He asked back, unsure on even what he could want.

"Anything." She responded back as she splashed him in the face with water. When the water hit, immediately they were in a 1920's ball room. Rebekah looked around in shock, this was the same club that she had met Stefan in 90 years prior.

"Hmmm….the Jazz era. Young Gilbert, have you been peeking into my memories?" Rebekah responded, Jeremy just shrugged as the response. There was no use to deny it. He could almost choose what memories he wanted to revisit, as if he were just flipping a page on a photo album. He saw that she loved this era so it was easy to choose.

"You were happy then." Jeremy explained, giving him a smile she noticed she was in a white dress, the same one she was when her brother had staked her earlier. Reaching out a hand she was wearing the white gloves that were in fashion back in time, Jeremy happily grabbed her by the hand and started to dance with her.

"I was, things were so much fun back then. Prohibition was going on, made things so easy for a vampire. Really ironic I noticed of humans." Rebekah remarked off handedly, just then Jeremy twirled her around then back towards him, holding Rebekah from behind.

"Ironic, how so?" Jeremy asked, not seeing how it could be ironic in the least.

"Anything involving free will, if they make it illegal it always makes it worse. You would think they would have learned. Prohibition was just one example in which they did smarten up. You would be surprised on how easy it was to get drunk back then. Hell, people just turned their bathrooms into breweries." Jeremy just chuckled as he pictured some fat man trying to tweak his bathtub into a brewery. The song ended and the jazz band started to resettle before they started the new one. Jeremy just marveled at how real it looked and seemed. Then all at once the music picked back up as Rebekah and Jeremy continued to dance.

"Well isn't this somewhat intimate?" Jeremy turned around at the question only to see Klaus.

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked, letting go of Rebekah as she woke up in shock. Klaus stood by the bed with a curious gaze on his face.

"I thought you were raised better than that Gilbert, such a disappointment." Klaus replied back maintaining his anger. Rebekah just glared back at her brother, as the bite mark on her arm was noticeably worse. The boils almost covered her entire arm, Klaus looked down at disappointment. He didn't mean for Elijah to die, he certainly didn't want his sister gone as well. He acted foolishly and it cost his family dear. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small tube filled with his blood. Rebekah impulsively reached for it as Klaus pulled it back.

"Stop being a dick." Jeremy snapped at Klaus, he just looked at him with annoyance. The only reason why he was allowing Jeremy to live was because for some reason Marcus was scared of him. If he wasn't scared, then Elijah would still be alive.

"Please Klaus, let me have it." Rebekah practically begged, he didn't want to remember this but Klaus knew he would have to. He hated to see his sister be so weak.

"In honor of our brother Elijah, a deal is deal." Klaus responded, Rebekah knew immediately what that had meant. She would have to do something for him, the question was what?

"What do you want?" Rebekah had asked, afraid of the answer that was bound to come.

"Nothing as of yet Rebekah, just know when I ask you to return the favor you will do it." Klaus explained. Having Rebekah to return the favor could open up so many possibilities, and he knew she wouldn't dishonor her brother's name.

"Just tell me Klaus." Rebekah now demanded, she wanted to know what exactly her brother had in mind.

"Let's just say, I have a plan for everything Rebekah. It won't be anything you would drastic though. So ease your mind." Klaus revealed, Rebekah nodded her head in response.

"In the memory of Elijah, a deal is a deal." Rebekah responded back and held out her hand for a shake. Elijah himself would have been proud of the moment when Klaus shook her sister's hand, the one concealing the bottle of blood. She pulled up the bottle to her lips and drank, when she finished it Klaus was gone.


	13. Banishment

"Hey Bonnie wait, we need to talk." Caroline called out trying to catch her attention before Bonnie stepped inside of her car assured to drive away from here. She knew her friend was feeling out of place lately as if she was being torn by separate forces. One that commanded her to find the balance between nature, and then there was the other side her friends which contradicted the first. To Caroline's surprise Bonnie stopped and gave her a smile.

"Hey care. How is the human life treating you?" Bonnie asked cheerfully, it was a question that Caroline herself didn't even know how to respond to. She loved being human again, not craving the blood but a part of her was still sad to see her immortality to just disappear like it had.

"Unbelievable!" Caroline found herself stating rolling her eyes as if it was obvious which caused Bonnie to laugh.

"It's nice to have you back Care." Bonnie stated sincerely. She had missed her old life where she and her friends were normal. It sounded horrible but she was selfishly happy that her friend came back human and not a vampire. She wanted the normalness to return, where her two best friends weren't vampires, where her ex who she considered a friend still was a hunter and herself a witch.

"Thank you Bonnie, but um there is something I needed to ask you." Caroline stated as she drew in a deep breath gathering her courage.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked skeptically, she started to feel that every time one of her friends wanted to talk to her was when they needed her to do some sort of spell.

"When I was under, I was still here but wasn't." Caroline started to explain and she could instantly see her friend start to blow it all off.

"It's often called the other side Care, some cultures even refer to it as the void. You're out of it now so there is no need to worry about it. Unless of course you're going to say something crazy like you met someone there." Bonnie explained and quickly ended it on a joke, to her surprise she found Caroline speak up.

"Actually…." Caroline spoke which made Bonnie start to feel queasy.

"What happened Caroline?" Bonnie now asked seriously, diverting her whole attention to what her friend had to say.

"I saw Anna." Caroline simply stated, Bonnie took a moment for that bomb shell to sink in.

"What do you mean you saw her? She is dead Caroline, she moved on." Bonnie stated in denial.

"No she didn't move on Bonnie, she is stuck there." Caroline found herself explaining, which to even her surprise Bonnie shut the door of her car and stare at her blonde best friend.

"That's impossible there is no way for a dead person to be stuck there, unless….." Then suddenly it had hit Bonnie as to what exactly had happened. Caroline was still caught on by every single word, finally her impatience got the best of her when her friend was still stuck in deep thought.

"Unless what Bonnie?" Caroline asked desperately wanting to know.

"Her other is still alive." Bonnie explained which caused even more questions to form inside of Caroline's head.

"Her other?" She asked once more, hoping for her friend to spill the beans and explain everything.

"Come on, let's go inside this may take a while." Bonnie revealed and then walked back into her house letting Caroline in. Bonnie didn't stop as soon as she entered, instead she went straight to her room and shut the door as soon as Caroline followed her inside.

"Well….?" Caroline asked looking for her questions to be answered.

"Soul mates are real Caroline, just not in the traditional sense."

"Well if you would of told me that months ago, I would of agreed with you and told you that Stefan and Elena are soul mates." Caroline started to trail off, but Bonnie wasn't having any of it.

"Caroline I'm being serious here." Bonnie quickly snapped in. Caroline instantly shut up and let her friend continue.

"Soul mates are incredibly rare, I mean really rare. If they do come across each other nothing will keep them apart. Many times not even death." Bonnie explained as best as she could.

"What do you mean not even death?" Caroline asked confused.

"What I mean is, whoever dies first will be in utter torment in between life and death. They cannot leave until their soul mate joins them. Often times the person that is still alive will actually kill themselves to be with their dead soul mate." Bonnie now fully explained, she could see the revelation appear on Caroline's face as she grasped everything that her friend had told her. In truth it made complete sense to Bonnie is to how a transitioning Vampire would resist a fresh wound. The amount of self-control that Jeremy showed on that was truly remarkable.

"So Jeremy and Anna are soul mates?" Caroline asked in shock, Bonnie just nodded her head.

"I believe so Caroline, which is going to make me hate what I'm going to do next." Bonnie revealed.

"What are you going to do?" Caroline now asked in curiosity. Bonnie just got up and placed white candles around a pillow that Bonnie was planning on sitting on.

"I'm going to see if she deserves my help."

"If you think she doesn't?" Carline asked now worried.

"Then I will do the only merciful thing, I'll eradicate her." Caroline's jaw just dropped in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Bonnie just say that she would destroy her? As if to just wipe her clean off the earth.

"Bonnie you cant!" Caroline screamed this time in anger, that was utterly heartless to even consider.

"Caroline, what Anna is going through is worse than that. I'm going to talk to her and ultimately she controls what will happen to her. All things considered, being wiped from existence is a lot better than what she is going through now. It would be merciful for her." Bonnie explained her side of it. From the things that she had read in her ancestors journal what Anna was going through was the worst emotional torment you could possibly even dream of going through. Every instance you see makes your heart shatter into a million pieces. You feel only emotional anguish and rarely ever any happiness. When you do feel that happiness it is only short lived. Anna didn't have another 20 or 30 years of this, she had an eternity. It was immoral to leave her like this in any state.

"Bonnie she doesn't deserve that! Can't you just you know, do some hocus pocus stuff and bring her back?" Caroline pleaded which Bonnie just shook her head no in response.

"Relax Caroline I won't do anything drastic just yet." Bonnie revealed as she sat down in the center of her candles and let in a deep breath drawing in her focus.

"Then what are you doing?" Caroline persisted.

"I'm going to talk to her. You're free to stay Caroline but I can't bring you with me." Bonnie once again explained, Caroline just nodded her head in response that she indeed wanted to stay. She heard her witch friend start speaking the ancient witch language that she had no idea what was the meaning behind it but only to being able to talk to Anna, who was still stuck in between. Once Bonnie opened her eyes she found herself still sitting in Indian style with her eyes completely closed. She knew that the spell had worked.

* * *

"Anna!" Bonnie screamed, hoping that she was close enough to hear. Bonnie could hear Caroline calling out her name but receiving no response from her, as her soul had separated from her body. Looking around she still couldn't find Anna and decided to leave her room and walk down stairs to her living room.

"Anna!" She once again called out and only this time she was shocked to see the Asian young girl walk through her front door.

"Bonnie?" Anna asked, looking at the witch.

"So it's true, you really are stuck in between." Bonnie spoke out the obvious, Anna just shrugged off her revelation as if she didn't even hear it to begin with.

"Bonnie you shouldn't be here!" Anna condemned her which the witch just looked back at her curiously.

"Well I am, and you shouldn't be here either. What happened? You should of moved on with your mother." Bonnie snapped back, Anna just breathed in deep and sat down her couch.

"You don't understand Bonnie." She spoke out shaking her head in disbelief.

"You know, I think I understand perfectly Anna. You are in a lot of trouble." Bonnie revealed. Anna just stared at her as if she could stare a hole right through the witches head.

"Not as much you. You really should not have come here Bonnie." Anna once again warned which finally seemed to sink into Bonnie's head.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. This was starting to worry her, why would Anna being presented with a chance to leave this place be so set on warning her. Warn her of what exactly?

"The spirits they casted a banishment spell on you to prevent you from doing what you have been doing." Anna explained, unfortunately she was stuck here with the witches from since the dawn of their being. To say it lightly they were highly irritated with the young Bennet witch and seemed determined to stop her at all cost. The only difference was they couldn't do anything as long as she was in the realm of the living, but now that she had crossed over…

"A banishment spell? What the hell are you talking about!?" Bonnie now demanded as the fear started to set in.

"Bonnie you have to go back and hurry!" Anna pleaded, Bonnie realizing her mistake ran upstairs as fast as she could only to see twelve witches all from different eras of time standing in front of her body.

"Bonnie we cannot allow you to go back you have stood against the balance of nature for far too long." Bonnie's ancestor Emily announced as she walked up close to her.

"No you can't do this! Please!" Bonnie pleaded as she could feel their power start to build up ready to be unleashed.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie, I tried to plead your case just they won't hear it. I'm so sorry hunny." Bonnie heard coming from the right, as soon as she turned her head she saw a teenage version of her grandmother standing there.

"Grams! What's happening?" She asked half crying out as she could feel a whirl wind of power start to circulate around her soul and body.

"You are being sent to a place Bonnie that you can live your life a happy one with perhaps a family of your own, A land where in its primitive stage you won't be standing against nature anymore." Bonnie heard her grandmother explain even as she did she could tell that sadness was across her face. What about her friends? She would never be able to see them again, Caroline, Elena she could never have a girl night out with them ever again.

"Let her go back! This isn't right!" Bonnie heard Anna command from behind her she could see Emily divert her attention to now the former vampire.

"A former vampire has no business telling a witch about what is right or wrong Anna. You deserve the eternity of torment that has been bestowed upon you. A soul mate turned immortal while you suffer here, a fitting punishment for the crimes against nature that you so freely felt." Emily condemned Anna, the teenage girl just looked back in shock and rage.

"Who are you to judge anyone witch!? The one that served Katherine who even in my darkest days made me look like a saint!" Anna snapped back, instead she just saw Emily smile and then turned her head back to her descendent as her face straightened back up.

"I hope you live a long and happy life Bonnie. Don't think I'll of me I'm only doing what is best." Emily said with sadness appeared upon her face. She then backed back and reached out her hands and grabbed two other witches hands as they stood a circle around Bonnie's body and started to chant in the witch language.

"Please stop!" Bonnie cried out, she could feel the soul portion of her get weaker. Suddenly she lost strength in her feet and Anna had grabbed her to prevent her from crashing on the floor. After a few moments Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted, just like that her best friends body had disappeared from sight.

"Seriously Bonnie this is not funny!" She screamed out as she looked around her room and still couldn't find her, panicking she went down stairs and continued her search only to find nothing. Caroline felt like she was getting sick, something was seriously wrong here! She wasn't no witch expert but she highly doubted they were just supposed to disappear like that in a middle of a spell.

"Okay, think Caroline, think!" She told herself and started to breath in deeply. Who could she call that could help? Stefan? No he would have no idea either. Damon? No he would probably toast himself a glass of Whisky that he was able to be rid of the witch, and Elena would have no idea what to do either. Who could help her find Bonnie? Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and dialed a number of the person who she knew would know exactly what to do.

"Klaus!" Caroline half way cried out when she heard him pick up his phone.

"What's wrong love?" He responded as he could sense her worry.

"It's Bonnie! Please help!" She pleaded, she could even hear in the back ground as Klaus sat up straight from his chair in full attention.

"Calm down love, and tell me what happened." Klaus spoke out loud, something happening to Bonnie just yet wasn't exactly in his plan.

" She was in the middle of a spell, and she disappeared. She's gone!" Klaus could hear her cry out. Just what he needed, the half competent witch found a way to off herself on pure accident. Just great….

"Alright love, this is what you're going to do." Klaus started off, he could sense that she was hanging on to ever word of his.

"Come to my house, I'm going to call in a few favors. They will need to know exactly what has happened, every detail. Can you do that Love?" He asked sincerely, under any other circumstances Caroline would practically melt towards his accent. Instead she herself give him a small yes then hung up his phone and drove as fast as she could over to Klaus's house. She desperately wanted to get her friend back!

**Well its been a while, so hopefully you all enjoyed. :) The next few chapters are really really going to be fun to write. :D **


	14. Insanity

** Year: 984**

* * *

Klaus could feel the weight of his sword dangling in its sheath against his leg. His mission was simple, to find why they have returned. Years ago his father and mother had left their native land and brought them to land that was vast in comparison to escape the harsh life that they have had previously. Even that did not stop his father to train him as a proper Viking, sword and all. Klaus was better than any of his siblings which he constantly demonstrated as often as he could. He always had enjoyed being the best which honestly the only one that could even pose a challenge to him was his brother Elijah. Even still Klaus bested him more times than not. His father Mikael on the other hand was a much different story. Often times he would snap at him for no apparent reason, too many times for Klaus to remember he was strapped to the whipping pole and was lashed for things that even his half-brothers would consider insignificant.

Stopping for a moment he saw a boot print pressed cleanly against the forest floor. Looking down Klaus grinned, he knew from what his father had told him that this is what they would call a scout. They only sent one, often times their fastest runner to see what they were up against. Klaus knew that the print was fresh, it was too clean to not to be. It couldn't be more than only a few hours in age.

"Mind if I tag along brother?" Turning around Klaus saw his younger brother Kol staring back was wearing his cocky grin.

"Yes I mind Kol, so pay heed to me and leave." Klaus responded and then turned away. He found out a long time ago it was best to leave little to discussion with his brother and drop the subject immediately unless he wanted to be constantly bantered with.

"And let you take all the fun, I think not!" Kol replied showing anger that he was even hurt of the suggestion.

"This is no game Kol! There is an army ten thousand strong walking our lands!" Klaus yelled already getting highly irritated with his younger brother.

"Which is even more reason why you need my sword by your side Niklaus." Kol reasoned, and then pointed his sword towards the foot print.

"I figure that man hasn't gotten far, look how deep that foot print is. He is surely carrying something of weight and while we are traveling light. I reckon we can catch up to him in a matter of hours." Kol observed which instantly pointed to a curious question that popped up in Klaus's head.

"Why would a scout be carrying weight? He should be traveling light in order to report back to his superiors in a hasty manner." Klaus spoke as if he was pointing out the obvious, Kol then pointed to some nearby bushes that was covered in blood.

"Looks like he allowed his hunger to overtake him, do you perhaps think he killed a fawn dear brother?" Kol asked slightly teasing his brother. The fact that his father had chosen Klaus to do this mission irritated him quite heavily. Kol was a far better tracker than any of his brothers including Klaus.

"Shut up and go home Kol, your making me hungry." Klaus dismissed his brother, still Kol wasn't having it.

"Face it Klaus, you need me." Kol said as if he was speaking the obvious. Klaus just returned his stare with anger appearing on his face.

"The last thing I need Kol is for you to do something stupid and cause me to get lashed again!" Klaus snapped at his brother, instantly he could see Kol's demeanor change.

"Father won't dare whip you Klaus, you don't even know you could take the scout by yourself. This way he is guaranteed to be caught." Kol reasoned and he could tell almost immediately that he was thinking this over. The truth was other than his brothers and the rare time Mikael had indulged him they were the only opponents he has faced.

"Something tells me that catching him is far from what father wants." Klaus revealed which caused Kol to look at his older brother in shock.

"Niklaus you can't be serious! What other purpose did he send you out to find him?" Kol asked, which under normal circumstances would of caused him to laugh because of his naivety. Kol sometimes reminded him of the male version of his sister Rebekah, always one to act upon his emotions. Rarely ever did he sit down and think about something logically before making a decision.

"Think Brother, why would he send me after someone who undoubtedly has battling experience when I don't. Father wants me to die of course." Klaus revealed and he could see the transformation of betrayal appear in his younger brothers eyes.

"Nonsense!" Kol yelled in disgust, how dare he deem his father to be so heartless and cold to his older brother. Klaus simply just shrugged his shoulders and picked up his pace. Kol could tell that even an hour ago that they were getting hot on their targets tail, Klaus must have finally picked up on it.

"Nik, stop!" Kol demanded and as if on cue Klaus stopped dead in his tracks. Klaus listened carefully to his surroundings like he was trained to do. He could hear men laughing heartedly in a language that he clearly didn't understand. Looking over to his younger brother he gave him a nod of a job well done.

"Now you should leave, head back to the village. I have this Kol." Klaus commanded and yet Kol stood by stubbornly not daring to leave his brothers side.

"This isn't just your fight brother, the villages depend on us succeeding. This isn't just your burden to hold." Kol reasoned and still Klaus's eyes just pierced into his younger brother. How he wished that Kol would actually listen to him for once, instead of just doing whatever the hell he felt like doing.

"The Burden is always mine to hold Kol, mine and mine alone, it will always be this way." Klaus grunted in anger, then withdrew his sword and started to walk up to the strange men. Kol just muttered under his breath about his elder brother's stubbornness. He would be damned he if he allowed him to face them alone. He was helplessly out numbered.

The strange men looked back at the two men walking towards them with their swords already drawn. Instantly the joking between them turned into seriousness as they all picked up their weapons and charged. Klaus ducked under a sword swung for his head and dragged his sword across the mans stomach before dragging his sword above his head and stopping a downward swing from another one. Pulling up his foot he kicked the man's knee caps in hearing a crack as his knee bone exited his skin causing the much larger man to howl in pain. That was shortly ended as he brought the sword down and cut off the larger man's head. Some of the blood had sprayed Klaus in the face as his face was set in stone in seriousness.

Kol charged forward to the closest guy to him and swung his sword with all of his weight, cutting off his legs clean. The man screamed in pain immediately after slamming down face first, grabbing the stumps that used to be legs as he was kicking them rapidly in pain. Kol making himself turned backwards stabbed his sword into another man's stomach, reaching over he grabbed the man's dagger that was hanging on the side of his leg and started to stab him repeatedly in the side of his neck. The blood spurted out of him as if he just opened a waterfall of blood, drenching Kol as he stood only inches apart. Kol could immediately feel an evil that was buried within him starting to awaken. He could feel his limbs being empowered by something he never deemed possible. His body seemed as if he was going to erupt in pleasure as a smile started to appear on his face.

Klaus expertly moved to his side as a man desperately tried to stab him, swinging his sword he hacked the man's elbow off right from his arm. The man started to scream wildly as the pain registered to him, Klaus could see the man's eyes started to flare up in a disbelief that even Klaus couldn't even recognize. Pulling his fist back he nailed the man in the chin causing his body to fall down limp, obviously knocking him out. Klaus knew that he needed at least one of the men alive to be questioned later and he would be it. Turning over he could see his brother laughing hysterically as he was among a battle of his own.

Kol swung his sword across the man's stomach, spilling his guts on the floor. Grabbing him by his hair from behind him pressed his sword all the way through until his head was completely off. Turning behind him he could see one of the men starting to run for his life towards the woods, grabbing the man's head that he just recently detached from his body he threw it hitting the running man in the back causing him to stumble before he finally hit the ground. Kol walked up to him calmly as the man still in shock was trying to crawl away, too scared to even get back up on his feet. Pull his sword back he stabbed the man in the back and he could hear the man's half scream turn into a gurgle as the blood started to seep up into his throat. Turning the man over he pulled out his trusted dagger and started slam the blade into the man's chest as he continued his laughter.

"Kol!" Klaus shouted, still shocked over what he was seeing. Kol was still stabbing the man, who was obviously blocking the rest of the world out as he kept just stabbing away. His clothes was now covered in the man's blood, some of it splashed up in his face and hair. Klaus was certain that his brother had gone insane.

"Kol snap out of it!" Klaus shouted once more, this time he still gripped his sword tightly that was also now covered in enemy blood. He was afraid of his little brother just then, he could see it in his eyes. The brother who he found quite annoying but still loved deeply was gone and in its place was something else entirely. He hoped to whatever deity that may be alive that he would not have to battle him here and now. Kol was still daggering the man wildly laughing hysterically. Klaus could not allow him to continue this he had to stop him. Putting his hand on Kol's shoulder to gather his attention, to his shock Kol swung the dagger around causing Klaus to barely blocking it with his sword. The impact of the two blades caused Kol to be disarmed.

"Kol!" Klaus screamed at the top of his lungs, finally he could see his brother starting to come back around.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Kol declared to Klaus's shock. Klaus couldn't help but to look at his brother who was covered head to toe in blood. Madness had appeared on his face that he couldn't even begin to understand. Hell he was afraid a few moments ago that he would have to kill him because his brother was completely and utterly lost. Klaus then turned around not daring to respond to such a stupid comment and picked up a sled that was used for food and put the man that he chopped off his arm on earlier.

"Klaus you can't tell me you didn't enjoy this! This was wonderful!" Kol stated in sheer pleasure which caused Klaus to shudder in disgust.

"Go to a pool of water brother and look at yourself." Klaus finally responded as he was dragging the man back to their village. Kol still was grinning like a mad man and caught up to his brother as he slapped him in the back of his shoulders, smearing some blood on the back of his neck.

"You didn't feel that?" Kol asked trying to be serious as possible still laughing maddeningly to himself.

"Felt what exactly Kol? I didn't feel nothing! What I saw on the other hand was my brother becoming something I never thought was possible!" Klaus yelled standing only a few feet from his brother, Kol just shook his head. Klaus would clearly never understand. Kol heard the man on the cart start to groan in pain as he started to regain consciousness. Kol pulled out the dagger that Klaus had disarmed him earlier from he cut off the man's finger and watched joyously as the blood started to squirt out. The man hollered in pain in response.

"Have you lost your wits!?" Klaus questioned in anger. Kol just stared at the new wound as the blood started to spurt out of. He walked calmly as he just stared in wonder.

"I like seeing blood." He replied back honestly, Klaus groaned in disgust.

"Obviously, and if you don't clean yourself you will be seeing mine next!" This retort from his older brother seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in previously. They were walking in the Village right now and Kol took off towards the lake. He desperately needed to clean off. Running his clothes in the water he washed them out before jumping in and swimming around.

"Enjoying your swim boy?" Mikael spoke up standing by the shore line looking down at his son. Kol could sense his anger in his voice, instead of arguing that would get him no where he started to swim towards the shore.

"Get dressed." Mikael commanded his son, Kol quickly obeyed without ever saying a word. He knew that when his father was mad the very last thing you wanted to do was instigate him any more than what he already was. He followed him out to the center of the village as there was a wooden post as tall as some of the trees in the forest. His gazed instantly narrowed when he saw Klaus tied up, his wrists and his feet were bound to the pole.

"Father, don't lash him!" Kol pleaded and Mikael just looked at his son in disgust, reaching by the pole he picked up the whip and walked back towards Kol.

"I'm not going to lash him boy, you are." He responded back leaving no room for argument. Kol could feel his heart break. He didn't want to hurt Klaus, but he never had the courage to step up to his father when he needed too. He nodded simply to his father, he was afraid of snapping back on him knowing full well that it could be he that was strapped to the lashing pole.

"Put this in your mouth Nik, it will help with the pain." Kol explained and held out a woven leather rope that has been banded together for thickness.

"I told you this would happen." Klaus responded back defeated.

"I'm so sorry brother, just bite down please." Kol pleaded back and walked back to his father. Mikael turned to Kol and gave him a nod. Kol reached back and lashed out, he heard his elder brother grunt in pain. Mikael once again nodded to Kol forcing Kol to continue. He lashed him ten different times before Mikael finally spoke up.

"Enough!" Mikael demanded, Kol was glad that he could stop and instantly dropped the whip. He wanted to bath again, to get the disgust that he felt right off of him. Klaus already passed out from the pain and was slumping against the pole. His mother Esther ran towards him and unbidden him and started to carry him.  
"Let me mother, please." Kol pleaded, he did this to him it should be his responsibility.

"No! You should of listened to your father Kol, this is your fault and now as always it Is I that must clean his wounds." Ester snapped back, Kol felt absolutely abandoned, as a sickness was creeping up from his stomach.

"If you want to help, there is a woman that your sister had found. She is a witch like myself, she is resting as she came from a time not from here, make sure she is received warmly." Ester demanded. Kol just nodded in reply and walked towards their guest room and found the witch lying down on her bed. Something about her wasn't right, not normal for human. What the hell was up with her skin?

**Well I hope everyone knew before hand Kol was crazy. I hope i did a good job depicting that. ;) Thank you for everyone that either Favorited or followed. I hope you enjoyed this. **


	15. Planning

**Sorry for the long delay in between chapters everyone, truth be told I lost motivation to write it out. Thanks should go towards Tweeky as his reviews had given me motivation to continue with this story. I hope you enjoy this. :) **

Klaus could feel the blood boil underneath his skin, the anger pressing up against his chest as if it were ready to burst out at any second. A man was lying underneath his feet dead that Klaus had purposely twist his neck to the point of breaking. He seemed to be in his late twenties and quite frankly his interest in him was rather short, just whether or not if everything would go without any complications.

Klaus had found out that a bus was transporting max security prisoners, men who should have been sentenced to death but have escaped their judgment. Klaus being the model citizen that he was decided to ensure they would with one simple test. He was rather surprised that many of the men that he killed were serial killers by the way they screamed. Hell he remembered 14 year old girls being raped by the allies during World War 2 that refused to scream as much. This man, the one by his feet however was a completely different story. Suddenly coughing seemed to catch his attention.

"What is happening to me!?" The man screamed as he shivered trying to curl up his body as if it would somehow help. Klaus refused to answer the former man instead he reached behind him and grabbed a blood bag and tossed it to him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" The man coughed out which as soon as he did he knew exactly what he was supposed to do with it by the burning sensation that started in the pit of his stomach. Klaus still remained tight lipped, instead just looked at the bag by the man's face then back towards the man in transition. The criminal grabbed the back and ripped it open with his teeth and poured the blood down his throat. This is when Klaus really was intrigued.

The criminal pushed himself up off of the grass and sat down, leaning his back against a tree as he looked around. The sky was filled with stars that displayed proudly. Looking over by the street he could see the bus he was on lying on its side caked with blood.

"Holy shit man! Did you do that?" The man asked with not a hint of fear, but instead of curiosity and jealousy. Klaus was about to end this experiment right now he decided, he couldn't stand this waste of skin a moment longer. Suddenly his train of thought was halted as it was interrupted by a loud scream.

"It hurts! Fuck it hurts!" The man started to cry, blood seeping from his eyes draining as if he turned on a garden hose. Bending over the criminal started to vomit out the blood that he just drank, after a moment and breathing in deeply he looked down at the puddle of blood and picked up a sharp tooth.

"Damn man, is this mine!?" Klaus just looked at him in disappointment, refusing to answer him with words.

"Hey you a god damn mute or something, fucking help me!" The man screamed and grabbed Klaus by his shirt and pressed him backwards. Klaus answered him finally, by jamming his hand into his chest and ripping his heart out.

"Such a waste." Klaus spoke out loud to himself. He was disappointed in his findings to say the least. Truth be told though he has always expected as much and that is why he made the offer to his sister that he did. Klaus didn't know when he would want to turn someone a vampire but if the chance ever popped up he would get his sister to do it for him. Klaus could hear sirens as the humans were coming to investigate the wreckage, picking up the former criminal he charged back towards his house. Stopping only to properly dispose of this failed hybrid as he angrily burned it to ashes.

* * *

"Hey Jeremy, can I talk with you for a minute?" Caroline asked the younger Gilbert as she could feel nervousness fill her body. She never really talked to Jeremy much in the past so she was sure that this request would come off awkward to him. Jeremy was sitting down in Mystic Grill, giving himself a little time away and to collect his thoughts. Looking across the booth he was surprised to see Caroline there asking to talk with him, they weren't exactly the best of friends. Not enemies by any stretch of the imagination but by no means were they friends on their own. Their association started and ended with Jeremy's sister Elena.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked nonchalantly, unsure exactly to how even to talk to her. Truth be told he was always socially awkward around her, hell he was always socially awkward to almost anyone never the less one of his sisters friends. Most of Jeremy's so called friends only became such because of either his drug dealing days or actually took the time to break him out of the shell.

"Did Elena tell you what happened to me?" Caroline started off as she sat herself down in the booth and picked up a menu, even though she must have read that thing a thousand times. She could never seem to make up her mind unless she could read it first.

"Yeah, mentioned it rather. Would say it was kind of weird Caroline but now a days I don't even know what is weird or what is not in this town." Jeremy remarked, Caroline looked up and noticed the waitress drop off her glass of water. Grabbing it she sipped it slightly before setting it back down and continuing. She glared at Jeremy as he started to drink his beer, which Caroline was certain that he compelled the waitress to get it for him.

"I saw Anna." She just blurted out, not knowing the best way to put it. Jeremy half way done chugging his beer spitted it right out on top of the head of one of the men eating at a table over to his left.

"Hey man, what the hell!" The man screamed, obviously looking for a fight. When Jeremy was a human he would of probably of fought him after failing to convince him it was an accident and let it go. Now Jeremy looked at the much bigger man without a hint of worry in his eyes and compelled him sternly.

"Sit down and shut up!" Jeremy commanded, the man who looked like he was in his late thirties and probably had one too many beers in his life instantly stop talking and turned back around and sat down at his table. Some of the people in the grill looked over and laughed at what they just witnessed, not realizing that Jeremy was actually a vampire.

"You saw her?" Jeremy asked again, making sure that his ears wasn't trying to trick him. Caroline just shook her head yes, letting it sink in for her best friends little brother.

"What did she say, how is she? Is she happy, is she stuck there?" Jeremy started to trail off, Caroline clearly had to take a step back.

"Whoa, calm down Jeremy, I'll tell you everything." Caroline explained, Jeremy just apprehensively took a deep breath and allowed her to continue.

"She is happy for the most part Jeremy, she still loves you deeply." Caroline revealed. Jeremy just hung his head down low as if he could feel his heart being ripped in two.

"What else?" Jeremy asked, pleading with his sisters friend.

"I spent pretty much the whole time with her when I was under Jeremy, we could see everything and anything we wanted." Caroline started to explain, which caught the best of Jeremy's curiosity.

"What did you see?" He asked, as a tear started to roll down his cheek. He desperately wanted to see her again, to hold her. Just to make sure she was okay, that was almost worth anything for him.

"We saw you, she loved to see you Jeremy. She is probably around us right now looking at you in some way. It's as if there is a magnet in between you two drawing you both closer together." Caroline explained once again grabbing her water and taking a drink trying to settle herself down before she dropped the bomb shell on him.

"She did?" Jeremy asked with hope in his eyes as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Caroline gave him a smile, she knew that Anna was there next to the both of them watching on, she had a funny feeling that Jeremy wasn't the only one of the two of them that had tears in his eyes.

"She still does Jeremy, she loves you more than anything." Caroline revealed, which is when she saw that Jeremy was losing it.

"I miss her so much." He choked out in pain, it felt as if his heart was crawling up his throat. Caroline knew what she was going to say next she had to be extremely careful, or extremely lucky. Jeremy was newly turned and she remembered how it felt to be a brand new vampire. His emotions could flip on a moment's notice and kill her without even batting an eye lash until afterwards.

"Jeremy, Anna seemed to be a good person. She wasn't at all focused on herself but on helping me. She didn't deserve what she received. I saw her hurting from there, I mean really hurting. She doesn't deserve that." Caroline trailed off, in hindsight it wasn't such a smart way to go off line that, but it was too late now.

"Why is she hurting?" Jeremy asked completely oblivious as to what Caroline was about to tell him. Hell if she had known him better she would of smacked him upside the head by now.

"We saw you and Rebekah, together. She was in deep pain, she tried to hide it the best she could but it was blatantly obvious." Caroline explained.

"I never meant to you know? Rebekah helped me out a lot Caroline, I never expected to feel the way I did about her. I also don't want Anna to feel the way she was." Jeremy started to explain, trying desperately to defend himself.

"I'm not attacking you for Rebekah Jeremy that is your business, not mine. Anna was very kind to me on the other side when I had no idea what the hell was going on."

"Then why are you telling me this Caroline? I feel like my heart is being shattered into a million pieces, and there is literally nothing I can do about it. I loved Anna Caroline, so much so that I wanted to choose death over life for her. Don't you understand, I didn't want any of this to happen the way it did!" Jeremy vented out almost in a screaming fashion, his rage bordering on the verge of becoming almost too much to contain.

"I'm telling you this Jeremy because you deserve to know something." Caroline furthered explain.

"What is that Caroline?" Jeremy shot back frustrated now that his emotions had started to boil over. Caroline readjusted her sitting position and stared Jeremy in the eyes.

"It may not be tomorrow Jeremy, it may not be next week but I'm going to bring her back."


End file.
